Sondash: Returns
by kaijudude1000
Summary: Ok, so it seems Rainbow Dash is having a hard life and tries to start over in high school, she and Sonic then go throught every problem to deal with. I know its copying, but I would like to experiment something like this compared to the original story I got it from. Also Mlp characters belong to Hasbro and Faust while Sonic belongs to Sega and Sonic Team.
1. The Devil

**Me: Okay I will be using Equestria Girls version of the mane 6 and humanize Sonic.**

**Rainbow Dash: Also my character is a little different from the original so you might notice it.**

**Sonic: I won't appear just yet so hang on.**

**Sonamylovah: Hey you are copying my story.**

**Me: But its different and I modified it so...**

**Sonamylovah: Alright I'll let you get away with it, but be warned.**

- Sondash: Return -

Beep! Beep! Beep! The rainbow alarm clock blared into the cyan girl's ears. She groaned, pulling her covers over her head and smashing her face into a blue pillow. Beep! Beep! Beep! It just wouldn't shut up!

"Rainbow Dash! Get your butt down here!"

Dash sighed. She didn't have a choice now. Lazily, she threw off her blankets and trudged her way downstairs. Once the drowzy girl had reached the bottom of the stairwell, a very unappealing face greeted her with an ugly scowl.

"Rainbow Dash! I've been calling your ugly name for a whole 10 seconds! I need for you to do my hair and my make-up," the golden colored woman demanded, "I'm an absolute disaster at the moment and even though you are dreadful at doing touch-ups, your all I have to do it. Oh, how I wish your smarter and prettier step-sisters were here to do it instead of being at their modeling jobs!"

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Good morning to you too...," she muttered under her breath.

The grouchy woman eyed her carefully with suspicion. "What was that?" she threatened. Dash shook her head quickly, the ragged, rainbow hair that hung down the side of her head slapping against her face. "Nothing. Here, let me get your brush..."

The old lady grabbed Rainbow's hand as the cyan girl reached for the brush and brought it up to her face. "_That_ sounded like sas to me and you know how I feel about sas." The woman brought out a ruler made out of metal.

"Put your hand on the table."

Dash gasped, terrified. "No...please..."

"NOW."

Reluctantly, Dash layed her trembling palm on the table in front of her. SMACK! The ruler slapped against the back of her gloved hand. Tears prickled in Rainbow's eyes as she felt the sting on her hand.

"Now," the woman said, "Do my hair. Make me beautiful."

Twenty minutes later, Rainbow Dash ran up to her bedroom, locked the door, and collapsed on her bed, sobbing. "Why is Margaret so mean to me? Why do step-mom's have to be so hurtful?"

Carefully, Dash slid the wristband around her wrist up her arm. She had to see the injury her step-mom had inflicted upon her. A deep, purple-ish bruse lay in the spot where she had been whacked. Rainbow Dash winced at the sight before putting her wristband in place. Then she looked over at her dresser to see a small picture frame next to her alarm clock. In the picture, a small, cyan, and smiling girl in an white shirt and pants stood doing the peace sign in front of a pretty, white woman and a handsome, red man. Dash sighed sadly. It had been eight years since her mother had died, therefore turning her father corrupt.

Dash sighed again. "One day...One day something will happen. One day, I will be free of this place and I will finally get back at Margaret for all the years she had made me suffer!" The cyan girl pumped her fist into the air. "You hear me! I'm gonna be free one day! Just you wait and see!"


	2. The Tormentor

Dash! I need you to clean out the chimney! It's all black again."

Dash groaned. "Margaret, you know I can't do that right now." She picked up a blue bag and swung it over her shoulder. Then, she began making her way to the front door. "I have to go to my job. Mrs. Crest won't like me being late."

Margaret strutted up to the cyan girl and got up all in her face. "What? Your stupid 'waitress' job?" She snorted, "They can stand you being a couple hours tardy."

Dash glared at her. "I get payed for how long I'm there, Margaret. I need the money to save up for stuff I need."

"Yeah, sure. And what do_ you _need? A new duster?"

"No! I'm saving up for High School in case you were too brainless to figure it out."

Margaret slapped Rainbow across the face, knocking her down onto the hard wood floor. The bag slid across the ground and bumped softly against the door as it came to a stop. "Don't you EVER talk to me like that again RAINBOW DASH! I am your mother and you shall treat me as such."

Dash placed one trembling hand on her stinging cheek but stood up fearlessly to face the tall woman. "You're not my mother," she said courageously, "My mother died a long time ago. You'll never be her, no matter what you do." Then she turned on one heel and walked out the front door, picking up her lopsided bag on her way out.

This was a great accomplishment for Rainbow. She had never stood up to Margaret before. The horrible woman only seemed to want to make her miserable and she decided to just deal with it and wait for something to happen that could save her. Dash smiled to herself as she walked next to the street on her way to her job. Margaret was probably going to kill her when she got home, but so what? She had found a tiny bit of courage in herself and she wanted to grasp it for as long as she could.

The cyan girl kept on walking down the street, bag over her shoulder, until she finally reached her destination. It was a ten foot tall building that seemed to be a target for vandelizm since it was covered head to toe with spray paint and graffiti. However, the name 'Crest's Cafe' was completely shown due to the new paint job. Dash grinned at the familiar site before pushing open the glass doors and walking inside. Quickly, she made her way through the dining area and entered into the back where the workers were. There were three girls their already. They were both doing the dishes.

One was a sixteen-year-old, sly looking white colored girl. Her purple hair reached down to the middle of her back. She was wearing her usual blue eye shadow and shimmering lip gloss. She looked over at Dash quickly before turning back around and letting off a backwards wave. "It's about time you got here," she said.

The second, was a tall, green haired girl. She was wearing a black and white maids outfit and a black cap on top of her head. She sent Dash a huge grin and gave her a quick hug. "Rainbow! You made it!" she giggled happily, "So glad Margaret didn't get in your way. She's such a hussy."

Dash laughed. "It's good to see you here, Spring." She turned to the the white girl. "You two Rarity."

The last girl came up to Dash and slapped a maids' outfit that matched Spring's into her arms. "Put this on Dash," she demanded, "It's our new uniform."

Dash rolled her eyes at being ordered around by a small girl, but did as she was told. The cyan girl quickly walked into the changing room and got into the black and white dress. As she came out, the small girl shoved at least fifteen plates at her at once. "These all go to table five."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yes ma'am, Mrs. Crest."

Crest nodded back quickly before going back to ordering people around.

Dash then balanced all the plates that were filled with food on her arms, hands, and on her head before stepping out of the backroom and entering the dining room. Her eyes immediately locked on table five...and she couldn't believe what she saw.

There, sitting at that table, was Sunset Shimmer and her Goons. Dash groaned. "Great...," she muttered.

Sticking her chin up high to show that she was proud, Dash walked silently over to the table. Some strange black gang started snickering over at table four. "Hey!" one of them called out, "Hottie! Over here!"

Dash sent them a disgusted look, but that just seemed to encourage them more. "Why don't you come home with me tonight, baby?" another one said to her.

Dash kept on walking as she tried to ignore them but they were persistent. The first one got up and grabbed her arm. "Come on Hot stuff, let's get out of this place and go somewhere where we can get dirty."

Rainbow started grinding her teeth angrily. In one swift move, she shook herself from his grasp, lifted her leg, and slammed it hard in between his legs. He went down on his knees, as if begging for mercy, and then fell on the floor. She shrugged before saying a sarcastic "Sorry," and then turning around again to go to table five.

Sunset spun herself around at the sound of Dash's footsteps. The moment she saw the cyan girl walking toward her in a black and white maids dress and with plates all on her arms and on her head, a smirk made it's way across her face.

"Well, well, well," Sunset sneered, "It's little Mrs. Rainbow and it appears she's playing dress-up." The yellow colored girl smiled wickedly at her group before turning back to Dash. "Hey Dashie! That outfit makes you look like a cow."

Dash looked down at her dress. She could feel her cheeks getting hot with embarrassment. The poor girl hung her head to look down at the red and white boots on her feet, as if too ashamed to show her face. Hastily, she placed the dishes on the table.

"Enjoy your meal," she whispered, her voice shaking as she attempted to remember the line she was supposed to say to each customer, "If you need anything else, you're more than welcome to ask me for it."

As she turned to leave, Sunset called out to her. "Hey waitress! Where's my Dr. Pepper? I ordered a Dr. Pepper and I want it NOW!"

Dash sighed. "I'm on it ma'am." How she wanted to punch that girl right in the face.

Sunset laughed. "Oh yeah. Don't forget to get my friends here some Fruit Punch and Root Beer while you're at it."

Dash nodded, still looking at the floor. As quickly as she could, Dash bolted to the backroom and slammed the door shut. Rarity and Springs gave her strange looks.

"Are you ok, honey?" Springs asked.

"You seem upset," Rarity agreed.

Dash wiped her tear filled eyes. "I'm ok...," she whispered. Then she ran to the storage room to get the drinks, feeling too upset to talk.

Springs shook her head sadly. "That poor girl...," she sighed.

Dash grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper off the food storage shelf. A tear ran down her cheek as she also grabbed a big mug of root beer and a bowl of fruit punch. She removed it with the palm of her free hand in a flash. She wasn't about to cry in front of Sunset and her friends. Lifting up her head and plastering a noble smile on her face, Dash stepped out of the storage room, past Springs and Rarity, and into the dining area on her way to table five. She was feeling pretty good with herself as she placed the Dr. Pepper can in front of Sunset and then began to travel around the table to place down a Root Beer mug in front of each goon. However, as Dash walked back around to place the Fruit Punch bowl in the middle of the table, she felt something like a foot get in front of her legs, making her lose her balance and fall onto the ground, Fruit Punch spraying everywhere. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, as she attempted to get up, Rainbow noticed that her panties were showing. And that wasn't even the worst part! People had already started crowding around her, while the perverts of the cafe were snapping photos of her underwear. Dash hurriedly pulled herself to her feet, face completely red from embarrassment. Sunset was laughing her head off.

"You're such a fricking retard!" she howled, clearly enjoying herself.

Tears welled up in Rainbow's eyes. She had never felt so humiliated in her life. Of course, she knew that it had been Sunset that had tripped her. But, during the eight hours that she was a waitress, Dash wasn't aloud to touch her unless it was self defense. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Dash hurried to the backroom again. This time, she didn't even stop to talk to Springs or Rarity. She just stripped herself of the maids outfit to reveal her cyan shirt, slapped the uniform onto the counter, and then ran out of the restaurant.

The cyan colored girl dashed down the street. She wasn't going to stop until she was home. It was obvious that Margaret wasn't going to be happy about her being there, but at that moment, she didn't care. Dash's shoes pounded against the sidewalk as she made her way through the park. A tear rolled off her cheek and splashed on the cemented path.

Finally, Dash came to a halt in front of her home. The building was totally broken down. The windows were dark and musty, the door was falling off its hinges, and the roof wasn't near to secure. Dash closed her eyes, trying to imagine the house the way it used to be. The way it was when her mother was alive. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the place had totally changed. Now, it was a high-reaching house with five sparkling clean windows and a golden door. She smiled softly as she placed a trembling hand on the doorknob and made her way inside. When she had opened the door, the sight took her breath away. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. The livingroom had a chandelier made of pure diamond hanging from the ceiling with a leather couch underneath it. It was exactly the way it used to be.

Sitting on the couch, was a beautiful, white woman wearing a long, cyan dress. She turned around to face Rainbow Dash, the long rainbow hair on her head swaying with her body. A soft, loving smile made it's way across her face. "Dash...darling. Come sit by your mother."

A tear ran down Dash's face. "Mom...," she gasped. The cyan girl started walking towards the woman. Once she had made it to the couch, Dash stood in front of it, feeling too afraid to move. "Mom...," she managed to say again. Mom held out her arms.

Finally, Rainbow cracked. The poor girl broke down crying and then flung herself into the woman's arms. Mom stroked Dash's rainbow hair, just like she used to when Dash was a little girl. "I love you Rainbow Dash. You're my darling angel and please don't ever forget that," Mom The cyan girl stayed like that for a couple minutes with her eyes shut tight, embracing her long dead mother. When she opened her eyes again, Mom was no longer there. Instead, Dash was hugging a white pillow. The livingroom also wasn't all fancy anymore. It had gone back to its usual shabby state. This was the way it had been since Margaret had become her step-mother.

Dash wiped away a stray tear. It had all been her imagination.

"Rainbow," an angry voice rang out from behind her. Dash whirled her head around to see Margaret standing in the doorway with two grocery bags in each arm.

"So, it seems you decided to come back," Margaret grimanced. Dash nodded her head. "Yes. I did," she replied. Margaret raised one eyebrow. The golden woman dropped the brown bags on the ground. Then she walked up to Dash. There was a strange look in her eye. Was it anger? Regret? No...It seemed to be more like...pity. She was upset? That was a first.

"Dash, I need to tell you something," Margaret said.

"What?"

"Well, I've noticed that you've been doing a really good job at doing what I need you to do. I've also noticed that you want to go to High School. So, I signed you up. Of course, I used your money and not mine," Margaret laughed in a mean way, "My money is far too important to use on such stupid things."

Dash gasped with suprise. "Wait...did you just say I'm going to High School?"

Margaret nodded her head. "Yeah, that's right. I'm gonna make your step-sisters quit their jobs so they can help me out at home," she flipped her hair back, "But be prepared to work your butt off once you get back each day."

Dash was so happy she began to dance around the room. "Yay! Yay! YAY!" she screamed, "When do I start?"

Margaret rolled her eyes. "Tomorrow morning."

"That's so wonderful!" Dash giggled excitedly, "Thank you so much!" She started to head for her room.

"Oh, and Rainbow."

Dash turned around to see Margaret holding up a piece of paper that was so long it curled up as it touched the floor.

"You've got a lot of chores to do."


	3. The Returner

**Me: Okay so ummm well here is the third chapter**

**Sonic: I'm appearing in this baby.**

**Awesomecooljay: Its nice to be on here man.**

**Glimpse The Hedgehog: Whats up guys. Glad you to be in here.**

- Sondash: Return -

_Dash __stood __in __a __small __clearing__. __It __seemed __to __be __a __forest__-__like__place__, __with __the __moon __shining __luminously __down __on __her __hair__. __There __was __a __thick __fog __covering __the __area __that __sent __a __chill __down __her __spine__. _

"_Where am I?" the cyan girl shuddered._

_Suddenly__, __a __small __figure __started __to __make __its __way __through __the __fog__. __It __seemed __to __be __heading __straight __for __her__. _

_Dash squinted at the shape, attempting to make out what it was._

"_H-Hello?" she called out, "Who are you?"_

_The strange form stopped._

"_You know who I am."_

_Dash took a step backwards in fear. "No! No I don't!" she cried out, "Tell me who you are at once!"_

_The figure didn't move._

"_I have come to warn you."_

_Dash's eyes widened. "Warn me? Warn me about what?"_

"_You are in grave danger, Rainbow Dash. You must stay away from your Step-Mother."_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_I know everything about you, Dash. It is best not to question me."_

_Dash gulped. "Ok, why must I avoid Margaret?"_

"_She __is __not __to __be __trusted__. __Do __not __trust __your __father __either__. __He __is __just __as __threatening __as __her__. "_

_Dash nodded. "What will they do to me? What's going to happen?"_

_The __figure __began __to __fade __away__. "__Stay __safe Dash__!" __the __boy__, __or __at __least __she __thought __it __was __a __boy__, __yelled__, "__Heed __my __warning__. __Beware__! __Beware__!"_

_Dash __tried __to __run __after __the __shape__. "__No __wait__!" __she __cried__. __The __fog __didn__'__t __seem __to __want __her __to __find __him__, __so __it __began __to __envelop __her __in __its __ghostliness__. Dash __thrashed __around __wildly __at __the __mist__, __struggling __to __see__. "__Please__! __Come __back__!" _

"COME BACK!"

Rainbow found herself to be sitting in her bed. Sweat poured down her face. The cyan girl rested her hand on her head, panting heavily.

"It was just a dream…," she whispered. But it had seemed so real! Could it…?

Dash glanced over at her clock. 7:50AM. For a moment, Dash didn't respond to that. Then she realized she was supposed to be at school by 8:00AM.

"Crap!" she grumbled, sliding off the edge of her bed. As quickly as she could, Dash shoved everything she needed into her rainbow backpack. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she was still wearing her cyan nightgown. In record time, Dash threw off her gown and shoved on her traditional white shirt, blue button up shirt, tight black bike pants underneath a pink and white shirt, and long converse shoes. Then, she swung the backpack over her shoulder, ran out of her room, slid down the stair railing, and rushed out the door.

Dash was running at top speed down the sidewalk. Buildings passing by her so fast, they became a blur. She really didn't want to be late on her first day!

Finally, Dash came to a screeching halt in front of a tall school. The words 'Sunset Crest High' could be seen just above the door. She smiled.

DING DONG! Dash gasped. Was that the five minute bell or the 'school has started' bell? Whichever one it was, Dash knew she had to get inside, and fast. Picking up her feet, the cyan girl scampered through the entrance.

Once she was indoors, Dash was greeted by a bunch of tall kids, pushing her around as they hurried through the hallways.

Since she didn't know where to go, Dash made her way towards a teacher that seemed to be trying to calm down all the children. But, on the first day of High School, everyone's going to be rushing.

"Um, excuse me!" Dash whispered shyly to the teacher, "Do you know where the Freshmen go?"

The tall woman, who appeared to be some sort of green colored woman, looked down at her. A small smile pushed its way across her lips.

"Of course!" she chuckled, "I'll show you where your classes are. I love Freshmen." The woman tilted her head to one side. "May I see your schedule?"

Dash nodded, pulling a small, yellow piece of paper from her backpack. The woman took it and then began studying it carefully. The schedule said…

First Period – MATHEMATICS – Mrs. Martin – Room 208

Second Period – COMPREHENSION SCIENCE – Mr. Touchdown – Room 215

Third Period – SWIMMING – Coach Patriot – P.E. Field

Fourth Period – GEOGRAPHY – Mrs. Walsh – Room 214

Fifth Period – P.E. – Coach Patriot – P.E. Field

Sixth Period – RESEARCH SCIENCE – Mrs. Christel – Room 216

Seventh Period – LANGUAGE ARTS – Mrs. Buster – Room 217

Eighth Period – SOCIAL STUDIES – Mr. Copeland – Room 201

Ninth Period - Mr. Collin - Room 117

"Ok…," the lady mumbled, "Your first period would be Mrs. Martin's class in room 208. That means you would be…," There was a couple seconds of silence. "Here, let me show you where that is." The woman began to walk away, Dash following closely behind.

It took a few minutes, but soon Dash was standing in front of a door labeled 'Mrs. Martin 208'.

The teacher smiled. "Here's your classroom," she said.

"Thank you so much!" Dash beamed back, "I would have been completely lost without your help." She paused for a moment. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Ms. Suda," she answered, "I'll see you around!" Then, she turned around and left.

Dash smiled to herself. _"__Maybe __this __school __won__'__t __be __so __bad __after __all__," _she thought as she opened the classroom door slowly.

Peeking inside nervously, the first thing Dash saw was a young, brown colored woman in a red jacket and blue skinny jeans. She seemed to be about twenty-five years old. The woman was holding a piece of chalk in one hand and an eraser in the other.

As soon as Dash cracked open the door, every eye was on her. Feeling a little uncomfortable, the cyan girl gulped and attempted to close the door again.

"Are you Rainbow Dash?"

Dash looked up to see the feline staring directly at her. Timidly, Dash nodded her head.

The woman smiled kindly. "Come on in. We've been expecting you."

Opening the door completely, Dash walked inside.

"Class, this is Rainbow Dash," the woman announced.

"Hi Dash!" the class shouted

"I am your teacher," the woman told Dash, "My name is Mrs. Martin and I will be teaching you Math. You may take the seat next to Sunset Shimmer. Sunset, please raise your hand so our new student will know where to sit."

Dash's eyes went wide as she saw her deepest enemy sitting in the middle row, hand raised high in the air. Quietly, she made her way past all the staring children and sat at her desk. Sunset smirked, but said nothing.

"Now, it is time for me to take attendance," Mrs. Martin said, "Kyle?"

"Here," a brown boy called out

"Michaela?"

"Over here!" said a black girl.

"Brianna?"

"I'm right here, butt breath," a mean looking girl yawned.

"Sunset?"

Sunset rolled her eyes. "Do I _have_ to answer that question?"

Mrs. Martin frowned, but moved on. "Zoey?"

"Here!" A black-haired girl giggled from Dash's left.

"Megami?"

"Here…," a gray skin, girl with black-streaked bangs whispered shyly from next to Zoey.

"Christina?"

"Here!" a pretty girl yelled ecstatically.

"Kelsey?"

"Here!" another girl smiled from behind Christina. The two girls glared at each other.

"Brittany?"

"Here!" a tiny chao with short golden hair cried out.

"Rarity?"

"Right here," a sly-looking purple haired girl smirked.

"Ummm…Fluttershy?"

"Here." called out a pink haired girl with a rabbit on her shoulder.

"Let's see…Shadow?"

Nothing.

"Shadow?"

There was still no answer.

Mrs. Martin marked something on her paper. "I guess he's absent today…" she mumbled, "One last student. Sonic?"

Dash gasped as she saw a blue spike haired boy directly diagonal from her call out, "Present!" Everyone in the classroom laughed at his remark. Dash immediately found herself gazing dreamily at Sonic, the laughter of the children totally blocked out of her ears.

Dash would have stared at him longer, but the sharp pain of a pencil stabbing her right arm instantly woke her up. She turned her head to see Sunset glaring angrily at her. The irritated girl grabbed the cuff of Dash's shirt and brought their faces very close together.

"You had better stop 'googly eying' my boyfriend, pipsqueak!" Sunset hissed, "He's mine and don't you forget it!" she turned her attention to Sonic, stroking the back of his chair with her index finger flirtatiously. "Isn't that right, Blue?"

Sonic looked back at her. "What'd you say, Sun?"

Sunset huffed. "Aren't you my boyfriend?"

Sonic blinked twice. "Since when have _I _been your boyfriend?" he snorted, "To be honest, I think you're kind of a creeper by how you follow me everywhere, saying that we're an item." He paused. "Which we're not." Then, before he turned back around, Sonic turned to Dash and said, "Hey Dashie, it's been a while."

Dash blushed. "Hey Sonic…," she smiled. The cyan girl turned to Sunset and said "You just got told."

Sunset's face went beet red. "How DARE you deny that you want me!" she cried out furiously, "I-I…You had better say we're going out or…or…I'll…." She trailed off, admitting her defeat.

"You'll what?" Sonic frowned, "You'll murder me like you try to take over Equestria three years ago?"

Angry tears welled up in Sunset's eyes. "I did my time, Boy! Lay off!"

"Ooooooohhh….," the whole class said. By now, everyone had crowded around to get a good view of the fight.

Sonic sighed. "Listen, Sunset. You need to get a hint," he said as nicely as he could, "I don't like you. Go find another boy to harass."

Dash glared at her. Since they were already in the middle of a fight, she found this the perfect opportunity to insult Sally.

"So foolish that is to say, they do go so that no one like you! Stop the machine, it does not appear as if I bother you!" the cyan girl yelled.

Sonic stared at her, dumbfounded. "What on Earth were you saying?"

Dash shrugged. "I insulted her."

At this point, Sunset looked ready to kill. "Fine! Go ahead and insult me! I'll get you back, Dash!" she screamed out before storming out of the classroom.

Dash just sat there, gawking. "Isn't the teacher going to do anything about this?"

Sonic shrugged. "Not really. She just sits there, eating chocolate and reading porn magazines."

RING RING! At the sound of the bell, everyone hopped out of their seats and started shoving their way out of the classroom. Since Dash was short, she got pushed to the very back of all the other kids, evidently getting out last. When she finally exited the room, she noticed Sonic was standing outside of the doorway. Then, he began walking next to her as soon as she had made it out. Dash's cheeks went pink. Had he waited just for her?

"So, what's your next class?" Sonic asked, trying to make conversation.

Dash looked at her schedule for the second time that day. "I've got Science second period with Mr. Touchdown, in room 215."

Sonic's usual grin widened. "That's my second period too!" he laughed, "May I see your schedule?"

dash nodded, handing the slip of paper to him.

Sonic eyed her schedule and his own schedule carefully. "We have the same schedule, Dash!" he chuckled, "That is so cool!"

Dash giggled a little as the two of them walked into the small classroom. She was finding Sunset Crest High better and better every moment

An hour of pure torture later, Mr. Touchdown announced the end of class. Since there were still a couple minutes left, Sonic and Rainbow packed up their stuff and then sat on their desks, which happened to be next to each other.

Sonic let out a loud, dramatic groan from the top of his desk. "Ugh, I hate Science! It's so boring and everyone uses such big words, especially when they yell at you."

Dash giggled. "Tell me about it, that was so lame!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "man all that explaining about how to cut open an amphibian was so dull! I mean, who cares how to slice a frogs' arm without puncturing any blood vessels?"

Dash kept laughing. "Well, apparently they do!"

Sonic yawned. "That's there problem, not mine."

Dash looked at her list of classes again. "It seems next we have a swimming class," she smirked, "Aren't you afraid of water?"

Sonic crossed his arms in a childish manner. "No! I'm just afraid of drowning because I can't swim."

Dash raised one eyebrow. "You _still_ can't swim?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope."

RING RING! Off went the bell. The two students quickly grabbed their backpacks and scurried out of the room, on their way to the P.E. field.

As they were walking, a big, buff boy stopped Dash in her tracks. "Hey. What's your name?"

Dash backed away from the guy nervously. She was used to getting hit on by the perverts at her job, but she had never encountered any guys like this before. He grabbed her chin with his huge, rough fingers and forced her to look at him. "You're kind of pretty. Why don't you and I go skip class and have a little fun?"

"Hey, you!" Sonic yelled out from behind the huge dude, "Go find your own girl!"

Suddenly, the big boy went flying about thirty feet and crashed head-first into a row of lockers, denting them all. Dash looked to her right to see Sonic standing there, fist raised and panting. Her cheeks went pink again when she realized he had just punched the pervert all the way across the room, saving her life. Oh how she wanted to run over and glomp him, just like she used to. But, she remembered how he had said to Sunset that he didn't like girls who followed him everywhere and hit on him. So, she decided not to.

Instead, Dash ran over and gave him a quick, friendly hug. No squeezing, no glomping. It was just a nice little hug shared between good friends. "Thank you for saving me, Sonic," she smiled, "I owe you big time."

Sonic gave her a thumbs up. He was trying to be his normal self, but for a brief moment, Dash noticed his muzzle was a bright red. "No problem Dashie!" he grinned back, winking at her. The blue haired boy then hesitantly grabbed Dash's hand and led her all the way to the P.E. field.

When the two students had finally entered their third period class, they almost immediately were greeted by Coach Patriot. The tall, gray man was wearing a tight speedo and a red whistle around his neck. He gave them a deep frown.

"YOU TWO DIRTBAGS ARE LATE!" Coach Patriot yelled loudly into their ears.

Dash looked down shamefully. "We're sorry, Sir," she apologized, "We had a hard time getting through the hallway."

The Coach snorted furiously. "I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED! JUST GET INSIDE THE AREA SO WE CAN START OUR SWIMMING EXERCISES!"

Sonic and Dash both nodded at the same time and then hustled towards the other classmates.

"GET IN LINE, MAGGOTS!"

Everyone did as they were told in a hurry.

"NOW," Coach Patriot started off, "DOES ANYONE HAVE A SIGNED PERMISSION SLIP THAT LETS THEM OUT OF SWIMMING?"

A small, gray girl raised her hand. When Dash looked over to see who it was, she recognized the girl as Megami from her first period (Me: That's me! :D).

The short girl handed a piece of paper to Coach Patriot shyly. He quickly snatched it away from her in order to read it. Once he had, the loud man pointed over to a table which she scurried over to and sat down on a wooden chair.

"ANYONE ELSE?"

Sonic raised his hand, also taking out a piece of paper. When the Coach read it, an ugly scowl darkened his face. The dog then ripped up the piece of paper and shoved it into Sonic's face.

"THIS PAPER IS FORGED! YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T SIGN THIS!"

"No, they didn't," Sonic said calmly.

Coach Patriot smirked. "I KNEW YOU WER-," he started to say.

"I don't have any parents," Sonic interrupted.

Coach Patriot just stood in one place, frozen. "THEN, WHO SIGNED THIS FORM?"

"My Uncle Chuck," Sonic answered coolly, "Who else?"

There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes, until Coach Patriot finally told Sonic he could go sit at the table with Megami.

"OK!" Coach Patriot bellowed, "NOTHING TO SEE HERE! EVERYONE GO BACK TO WORK!" The children looked at each other curiously. "ALL OF YOU! GO DO SIXTY LAPS IN THE POOL!" There was a loud series of groans at the tiring workout before everyone hopped into the pool, one by one.

Sonic grinned from over at the table and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. "Glad that's not me!"

Megami smiled timidly. "Me too," she whispered, "I don't have the slightest idea how to swim."

Sonic nodded his head in agreement. "Same here," he said, "I sink like a rock. My name's Sonic by the way."

"My name is Megami Blitz, "she said quietly, still smiling (Me: yes, I really am that shy).

Sonic gave the petite girl a sideways glance. "Hey, why don't you like talking to people? You don't need to be shy around me!"

Megami looked up hesitantly. "I-I don't know…," she said softly, "It's kind of personal to be honest."

Sonic leaned forward towards her to show interest. "C'mon, you can tell me!" he encouraged her

Megami cleared her throat nervously. "Well, I'm not exactly supposed to tell anyone the full story, so I'll tell you a part of it."

Sonic nodded. "I'm listening."

"You see, ever since I was a little girl, my dad has always been mean to me. He would constantly compare me to my brother, telling me that I meant nothing to anybody. He said that I was an accident that was never supposed to exist. My dad would then abuse me, breaking my spirit and my heart. My mom never did anything to help me and neither did my brother."

Sonic stared at the girl as she poured out her heart to him. He had never felt so sorry for someone before.

"One day, my dad did something horrible to our family that separated us. My mom got a divorce and my brother went to live with my dad. Since I was the only kid in the house, my mom would work me until my hands started to bleed and my legs would collapse from exhaustion. She didn't care. Then one day…it happened…"

Sonic tried to get her to continue. "It? What's it? What happened?"

Megami wiped her blurring eyes, smiling sadly through the unborn tears. "My mom and I were in the car on our way to the grocery store when…when…," she swallowed the pain, "My dad and my brother came from the side in another car and hit us dead on. All four of us ended up in the hospital, and I was the only survivor. Because I couldn't trust my dad, my brother, or my mom, I decided never to trust anyone ever again." The gray girl placed her hands on her knees to stop them from trembling. "I haven't trusted anyone since…Ever since I woke up in that dreadful hospital room, I've been a quiet, shy girl that nobody ever paid attention to."

Sonic smiled at her. "Well, _I__'__m_ paying attention to you. So I guess that's enough, right?"

Megami looked up and beamed at him, her smile lighting up her whole face. "Right."

"OK FILTHBAGS!" Coach Patriot roared, "CLASS IS OVER!"

megami sent Sonic a friendly grin. "Thanks for talking to me, Sonic," she giggled, "I haven't enjoyed a conversation for years." The gray girl paused. "Now that I think about it, I haven't laughed in years either." She laughed again, "I don't think I realized how much I missed it until now. Thank you." Then, the young girl skipped away.

"Hey, Sonic!" a female voice called out.

Sonic turned to see Dash running towards him. He grinned at the sight of her. "Hey Dashie!" Sonic responded.

The sopping wet girl skidded to a halt in front of him. "That wasn't so bad," Dash said, rinsing out her hair, "You should have tried it. The water was nice and warm."

Sonic shook his head frantically. "N-no thanks, Dash!" he stuttered, "Water and I don't get along too well."

Dash laughed. "Apparently," she said mockingly as she felt her head for her favorite blue headband. Dash gasped. "My headband is gone!"

Sonic gulped. "Did you dr-drop it in the p-pool?"

Scanning the water from above, Dash attempted to find a trace of red in the pool. "I think so! Help me look."

The two of them leaned over the swimming pool, searching frantically for Dash's headband. Neither of them noticed a green boy with a lightning shaped scar on his stomach creep up from behind Sonic and push him soundlessly into the pool.

SPLASH! He never knew what hit him. Sonic struggled to stay above the surface of the water, but with no experience on how to swim, he started to sink.

Dash gasped as she saw Sonic fall into the pool so suddenly. At first, he thrashed around in a hopeless attempt to not sink. The next thing she knew, all they could see were bubbles from where he had just been.

Dash's first instinct was to call for help. But, since the cyan girl hadn't acted fast enough, her second instinct came into action, which was to dive in and save him. Grabbing one last precious whiff of air, Dash dived into the pool.

Once the cyan girl was underwater, she was able to see Sonic sinking farther and farther. Knowing she didn't have much time, Dash grabbed his hand and swam back up to the surface with him.

Moments later, the two of them broke through the surface and Sonic took in a deep breath before coughing uncontrollably.

"D-Dash, is that y-you?" Sonic struggled to say, teeth chattering from the coldness of the water.

"It's me," she answered, stroking her way over to the side of the pool, "Hold on tight, Sonic."

It didn't take long before the two of them were completely out of the swimming pool, panting on their knees. They both smiled at each other, too exhausted for words.

The strange green boy frowned as he watched Sonic and Dash grab their stuff and leave. A strange, dark aura seemed to come from him.

Sonic and Dash laughed merrily as they sat in their fourth period desks. No teachers seemed to care what happened, so they were free to do what they wanted.

While the two of them were walking to lunch, Brianna from Dash's homeroom came up and tapped the cyan girl on the shoulder. "Hey, I've got something to say to you, Blues!"

Dash turned around. "What is it?"

Brianna shoved Dash into a wall. "Stay away from Sonic! Sunset owns him, not you!"

This action made Sonic mad. "Hey!" he yelled at Brianna, "Don't touch her!"

The disgusting girl started jabbing Sonic in the chest with her finger. "Now, you listen to me, punk! Sunset says that you're her boyfriend and that you shouldn't be hanging out with dirty waitresses."

Sonic ground his teeth together. "I am NOT Sunset's boyfriend! I thought we already straightened this out! Also, don't you ever call Dash a dirty waitress again! If you do, I'll have to remove that tongue of yours."

"But she is a waitress. Didn't she tell you where she works? She's got a low paid job over at Crest's Café. She's also got a poor Step-Mom, so she must be dirty."

Sonic glared at Brianna one more time, but said nothing. The girl smirked, knowing she had won.

"Whenever you want to go back to Sunset, just let us know," Brianna cackled as she walked away.

Sonic looked over at Dash who was standing next to him now. "Is it true?" he asked, "Are you a waitress?"

Dash sighed. "It's true…," she whispered, "Ever since I lost my mom, things haven't been going too well for me." She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to explode with rage.

He never did. Instead of getting mad at Dash, Sonic put a comforting arm around her small waist and pulled her close to him.

Dash opened her eyes with surprise. He smiled at her. "Y-you're not mad?" she croaked

Sonic laughed. "But, of course not! Why on Moquestries would I be?"

Dash thought about that. "I honestly don't know…," she wondered, "I guess I was just embarrassed and I thought you'd join Brianna and Sunset."

Sonic took her hand and squeezed it gently which she squeezed his back in return. "Don't worry about it Dash," he assured her, "No matter what, I'll always be on your side. I'll never go against you."

As they both walked together that whole day, Dash thought about what Sonic had said. A couple times, she wondered if maybe he would go back on his word. Then, she looked at his smiling face, and all her doubts melted away and were replaced by love.

**Me: Eeyup Sunset Shimmer has a crush on Sonic to whom he rejected for Rainbow Dash. I will be writing on the 4 as soon after I post this.**


	4. The Lovers

**Me: Alright we are on the 4th chapter and this is all for today I will updating tomorrow.**

**Theawesomecooljay: Dude seriously is that gonna happen to him later in the story?**

**Me: Yeah dude but he will survive trust me.**

- Sondash: Return -

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Dash stood in front of the blue haired boy, frozen. She gulped. "What…what did you say?"

Sonic cleared his throat as they watched all the other teenagers pass by them. "School is out and I wanted to know if I could walk you home. I-is it ok?"

Dash bit her lower lip nervously. It was highly risky to let Sonic walk her home, for he might find out about her Step-Mom's abusive problem. She took a deep breath. "Y-yeah, it's fine." Dash knew she would be kicking herself for this later on.

A big smile on his face, Sonic grabbed Dash's hand as he prepared himself to leave the school grounds. "Well then, let's g-"

"HEY!" a voice came out from inside the tall building, interrupting Sonic.

Sonic and Dash both turned around at the same time to see Sunset, Brianna, and a couple other girls stride outside. Every girl in the group was staring directly at Dash.

Dash took a step back, panicking slightly. Sonic noticed this and immediately positioned his arm in front of Dash's body, showing that he would protect her.

The cliques began sashaying over to Dash, Sally and Brianna in the lead. There was no hesitation or remorse in their eyes. All Dash could detect was hatred. Pure hatred.

Bringing her arm back, Brianna looked like she was about to either punch or slap Dash. Dash never found out which one she was going to perform, because as Brianna's hand swung around to hit her face, it stopped.

Dash looked up from her hands. Standing in front of her, with one arm out that was grabbing Brianna's wrist rather firmly, was Sonic. He scowled at the terrified girl, sending her a deathly glare. Then, he twisted her arm backwards so it was in an extremely painful position against her back the moment she moved an inch.

"Want to try that again?" Sonic threatened.

Brianna shook her head back and forth hastily. "N-no, I d-don't! I w-won't do it a-again, I s-swear! P-please let me g-go!"

Letting her go quite suddenly, Brianna fell to her knees. Feeling quite humiliated, the angry girl hopped to her feet and shoved Sonic back a few feet. "You nasty old brute! I'm going to get back at the both of you, trust me!" she screamed into Sonic's face.

Grabbing Sunset's arm, the flustered girl stomped off the school grounds. All the other girls were quick to follow.

Sonic tenderly grasped Dash's hand again. "Shall we go?" he requested of her, pretending to be a gentleman.

Dash bit her lip to hold back a giggle. "We shall," she answered, playing along with his act.

Smiling, Sonic subsequently led her down the sidewalk. It got a little bit awkward for both of them pretty quickly, since neither of them knew what to say next.

After walking together in silence for ten minutes, Sonic was determined to break the ice. When he saw her house coming up, he knew he would have to say something or else he would lose his chance.

"Hey Dashie, I've got something for you." Her home was right in front of them at this point.

Dash looked over at him. "What is it?"

Sonic started twiddling his thumbs fretfully. "Um, well…you see, I….uh…"

Dash sighed. "Listen Sonic. We've made it to my house, so if you don't have anything to say I'll just…"

"No, WAIT!" Sonic cried out, grabbing her arm, "I'm sorry, Dash. I'm just nervous! Here." The blue haired boy pulled out a red rose from behind his back and handed it to her.

Dash took the flower with trembling hands. Leaning her head down slightly to smell it, Dash could practically taste the rich scent that enveloped her in its undying splendor. The rose was so beautiful and delicate; it seemed to have been made just for her.

Turning around, Sonic sent her a backwards wave as he began walking away. "See you tomorrow, Dash!"

Dash glanced down at the rose and blushed. _"Wow...," she thought, "Maybe Sonic does love me back." _

Feeling giddy inside, the cyan girl happily made her way through the door. Margaret was standing in the living room with a beyond angry look on her face, but Dash just pushed her out of the way as she walked up the stairs and to her room.

Sonic, who was running down the street at around two hundred miles per hour, was also feeling extremely excited. Dash didn't know it, but the red rose in flower language means "Love at first sight".

**Me: That is it for now, I'll be updating tomorrow. Bye.**


	5. The Defender

**Me: Alright I'm gonna attempt to upload 4 more chapters for today.**

**Blade: You're gonna put this into the plot?**

**Me: Yeah I want to experiment and it is different from the original.**

- Sondash: Return -

"So, Sonic really gave you a red rose?" Dash's old friend, Fluttershy, said the following morning.

Dash nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I mean, he's been giving me more attention then ever lately!" she sighed dreamily. "When I was younger, I used to race Sonic around everywhere! I would hug him and give him _all_ my love."

"I know! I was your best friend then and I still am now. I supported you all the way through it. What happened though?" Fluttershy asked, "Why don't you do that anymore?"

"Well, when my step-mom came into the picture, three years ago, she made me move away. I wasn't allowed near Sonic again because she knew how much he meant to me," Dash explained.

Fluttershy nodded with understanding. "So that's where you went. That is so mean! Right, Angel?"

the little rabbit on her shoulder nodded in agreed.

"But, she can't keep you and Sonic away from each other here, at school. You guys have the same schedule, so it's fairly impossible," Fluttershy went on, "Plus, you've still got the Team. We all still remember you and we've missed you very much."

Dash smiled softly. "Thanks Fluttershy. I appreciate it," she said. "If you don't mind, please don't tell anyone about my step-mom. It's a personal secret."

"Of course! My lips are sealed"

"By the way, I didn't see Applejack or Twilight in our homeroom yesterday. Aren't they in there?"

Fluttershy nodded again. "Yeah they are. Applejack just blotted out hers and Twilight' names on the attendance sheet to get away with missing the first day." She rolled her eyes. "They are so weird."

Angel approved

Dash laughed. "You are so right, Fluttershy. But, there are the simple few who are somewhat normal," she said, thinking about Sonic.

"Yeah, I guess there are," Fluttershy decided, a certain boy entering her mind. Angel began nomming on Fluttershy's left ear, not paying the conversation any mind.

Dash smirked suddenly. "Why, Fluttershy! You're not thinking about a 'special someone' are you?" she said, poking the girl's white dress.

Fluttershy's cheeks blazed a bright pink. She looked at the ground quickly, playing footsies with herself. "No…"

Dash nudged her gently. "Aww, c'mon. You won't tell me? Well, then it's a good thing I've known you ever since you were born because I am 99.9999999 to infinity percent sure that it's Jay."

Fluttershy looked up nervously, hiding her blush. "Ok, it is. He still is, you know. So….I just wanted to show him that people still love him. Like me."

Dash patted Fluttershys' back as the school bell rang loudly in their ears. "I'm sure you'll get through to him," she said encouragingly. The duo both began walking up to their homeroom.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Martin's obnoxious voice rang out the moment everyone was in their seats.

"Good morning…," the class grumbled back.

"Now, since I really don't feel like taking attendance today, if you're not here, please raise your hand."

No one raised their hands.

Mrs. Martin smiled. "Good. That means everyone is here today."

Looking through her list of names, the woman spotted something. "What's this? I don't remember having these two students yesterday." She looked around the classroom. "Twilight?"

A lavender girl's arm shot up in the air. "Right here!"

"Um, Applejack?"

There were a few moments of silence.

"Applejack?"

There was few more moments of silence, but then a loud "OH!" could be heard from the back of the room, next to Twilight, and a wheat girl raised his hand.

"Here!" she yelled out.

Twilgiht nudged him. "Pay attention, applehead!"

Applejack rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm SORRY y'all for being dumb!"

"Be quiet back there!" Mrs. Martin yelled, slapping her ruler on the desk in front of her, "Class has started!"

Suddenly, a silver boy slammed the door against the wall as he ran into the classroom. He was soon followed by a blue colored girl.

"I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE!" the boy yelled. "I, UH, GOT IN A CAR CRASH!"

"Silver!" the girl hissed at him. "You don't have to yell! They can hear you just fine."

"But, you said-."

She groaned. "Just because I said that ice cream man was hard of hearing yesterday, doesn't mean _everyone_ is!"

Silver thought about that. "Oh… Where would I be without you, Trixie?"

"Well, you certainly wouldn't be here. That's for sure."

Mrs. Martin slapped her ruler on the desk again. "Be quiet, you two! Why are you late? You weren't here yesterday, were you?"

Silver and Trixie glanced at each other. "As Silver just said, we were, uh, in a car crash," Trixie explained.

"Yeah, yeah," Silver nodded.

"And, we just, um, moved here yesterday. So, here we are!"

"Just sit down!" Mrs. Martin bellowed. The two scurried to their seats.

Setting down her ruler, Mrs. Martin let out a really loud and dramatic sigh. "Great, now I'm stressed out. My therapist told me not to pressure myself too much. Oh, wonderful. Now I'm going to have to sit down for the rest of the day." The woman began rambling about nothing in particular. "You children do whatever you want today."

"But…but, aren't we supposed to be learning math?" Michaela called out, anxiously waving her mouse like arms in the air.

"SHUT-UP!" everyone yelled at the black-haired girl, hitting her on the head.

"Owwwww…," Michaela whined, rubbing the fresh bump on her head.

Mrs. Martin rolled her eyes. "If you want to learn math so bad, then I'll just hand out some algebraic packets for you all to do." She looked over at Kyle. "Kyle, please pass out these papers."

Everyone glared at Michaela, who was twiddling her thumbs, chuckling nervously.

Sonic looked down at the sheet of paper once it had been placed on his desk. He scrunched up his nose with disgust. "Yuck, we have to do all this?"

Mrs. Martin nodded as she leaned back in her chair. "That's right, Sonic. All three thousand problems have to be finished by time this period ends or else you're not aloud to leave the classroom. Now get cracking."

The blue hair boy rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay…Let's see…," Sonic began reading the first question, "What is the square root of 144?" he looked up. "Mrs. Martin, these problems are so easy! We did this in the sixth and seventh grade."

"Do you want harder equations?" Mrs. Martin asked, popping a piece of milk chocolate into her mouth.

Sonic sweat dropped. "N-No thank you, Ma'am," he said quickly, writing down '12' as his answer.

Applejack stared at the worksheet, sweating like a pig. "Uh, let's see….the one minus two is….is…." the echidna wiped his brow. "Phew, these questions are hard."

Twilight slapped himself on the forehead. "Applejack, it's _so _easy. If you can't figure it out, then use a calculator!"

Applejack turned pale. "I, uh, don't remember where I put mine…"

_FLASHBACK_

_A wheat girl stood in the middle of a living room, dancing around a fireplace where a small calculator was burning slowly. "BURN, APPLE THIEF, BURN!" he chanted as the smoke of the red hot flames filled the area, "YOU SHALL NEVER TRY TO HARM MY BELOVED APPLES WITH THE RANDOM NUMBERS ON YOUR SCREEN EVER AG-…" he stopped short, realizing the inaccuracy_ _of the situation. "Uh-oh… I hope no one finds out about this…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Applejack laughed nervously. "Can I borrow yours?"

A vein throbbing on the side of his head, Twilight slapped a calculator on Applejack' desk. "I don't know how you even made it to High School with the lack of intelligence you contain…," the girl muttered as he wrote down the answer for the 1,439th problem.

"Actually, I'm fifthteen. That means I should be in college but I failed so much I was pushed back four years," Applejack answered simply.

Twilight stared at him, dumbfounded. "Well, I'm eleven. So, I should be in Middle School, but I _skipped_ four years," Twilight said proudly.

"Hey, what about Rarity?" Applejack asked, "She's also fifthteen and yet she's a freshman too. What's up with that?"

"Hey you're actually using your head for once," a voice came from behind them, "Congratulations, Apples."

The twosome twisted around to see the familiar purple haired girl standing there, hands on her hips.

"Shut-up, Rarity!" Applejack scowled, "I didn't ask for your input."

Twilight clenched his teeth, forcing herself to hold back her irritation. "Give me that!" she growled, heatedly snatching the paper from the wheat girl desk. Muttering curses under his breath, the beyond annoyed girl practically carved the answer onto the worksheet in a fit of rage. He slapped it back onto Applejack' school desk the moment he finished.

Applejack grinned. "You see? You and I make a great team when we work together!"

Twilight' left eye began to twitch. Luckily for Applejack, Mrs. Martin announced that class only had ten minutes left, which meant he didn't have much time left to finish the rest of the equations.

Michaela hunched over her packet crossly. "Darn my big mouth…," she complained.

Unknowingly, Kyle past by her on his way to sharpen his pencil. As stealthy as possible, Sally pushed Kyle towards Dash, in a hope that they would both get into some awkward position, but he didn't land on her. No, he landed on _Michaela's_ lap.

"OW!" Michaela screamed, "Get off me, that freaking hurts!"

All eyes were on her in an instant.

"That sounds wrong…," Rarity scorned, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"She said a naughty word…," Megami whispered to Zoey, who nodded.

Pointing to the door, Mrs. Martin said, "Michaela, go to the principals' office for nasty use of language and screaming during school hours."

"But…but…," Michaela stuttered, "UGH!" the furious girl dragged her feet as she left the room and slammed the door shut.

"Ok children, class is over," Mrs. Martin announced a couple minutes later, "Please line up in a single file row as you exit."

One by one, each student handed the adult the packet on their way out. Unfortunately, Applejack was forced to stay in the classroom because he had only gotten to question three.

Walking outside, Dash noticed Sonic waiting for her again. She smiled broadly when he began to walk with her for the second time in a row.

"Did you really finish all those questions?" Dash asked, "There were, like, three thousand!"

Sonic grinned. "No way! Mrs. Martin accidentally left the answer key on her desk."

Dash was speechless. "Are you serious? You actually stole the teachers' answer key just to get out of math work?"

Sonic chuckled. "I'm not _that_ stupid," he smirked, "Shadow, apparently, stole it this morning and let me see it once he was done."

"Shadow's here today? I didn't notice."

"Well, he cut class today about five minutes after the bell rang, so it's to be expected."

Dash rolled her eyes. "Of course he would skip class. That's typical Shadow."

"Yup, Mrs. Martin didn't even care that he handed in the worksheet fifty-five minutes early. Something's wrong with her."

"Maybe it's all the chocolate she eats. It's going to make her fat one day."

"No kidding. If she keeps up the pace, she'll look like Fat Albert within a week!"

They both started to laugh at that.

"Good afternoon, class!" Mrs. Chyistel, a fat, woman, giggled.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Christel," the class said back.

"I have a surprise for all of you,"

All the children gasped excitedly.

"Is it candy?"

"Please tell us it's a standardized test!"

"You're going to let us use our cell phones!"

"It's got to be candy!"

"Maybe we're going to have recess!"

"Are we going to play a game?"

"Wait…you're having an early retirement? YES!"

"You lost weight? Because it doesn't look like it…"

"I knew it! It's candy!"

Mrs. Christel just laughed. "Nope! It's…a pop quiz!"

All the kids stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

The woman sighed. "And, if you get 100% on it, I'll give you candy."

The kid who had been saying it was candy began whooping and cheering. "YEAH! I knew it all along! WOO-HOO!" In an energized rampage, the kid jumped out of the two-story building window, screaming.

Everybody crowded at the windowpane, pushing and shoving each other out of the way, struggling to see what had happened to the wound up child. In a moment, they all wished they had stayed in their seats, because he landed on the ground with an earsplitting THUD.

Everyone shuddered at the gory site, slowly walking back to their assigned seats.

"Now, if that's over with," Mrs. Christel said, calmly placing the quizzes on their desks, ignoring the fact that the schoolboy might be dead, "You have ten minutes to complete the quiz. You may begin…..Now."

A girl raised her hand. "Um, excuse me," she said shyly, struggling to talk due to her braces, "Aren't you going to call the office or something? You know, to tell them what happened to that poor little boy?"

Mrs. Christel smiled. "Of course I am," she answered. The fat lady grabbed the phone and almost immediately started speaking into the mouthpiece. "Yes? This is Mrs. Christel. I would like to inform you that an immature boy went slightly fanatical in my classroom a few moments ago and jumped out of the window. I would be most pleased if you could locate him and send him directly to detention for distressing my class. Thank you. Bye, bye."

The girl blinked. "Um…I'm not sure it's possible for him to be set to detention, Ma'am. It doesn't occur to me that he would still be alive…"

Mrs. Christel glared at her. "Young woman, I do believe you have a quiz to finish. It started five minutes ago."

The girl gasped. "Oh my goodness, you're right!" she quickly began working on the quiz, scribbling in answers.

Sonic glowered at the last question angrily. It said…

When it is noon on June 21 in New York City which is 75 degrees west longitude what is the time and date of a location at...  
a. 120 degrees East longitude  
b. 120 degrees West longitude  
c. 15 degrees East longitude  
d. 105 degrees West longitude

"Man, this is the hardest question in the universe!" he groaned.

Dash giggled from right next to him. "You working on the last question too?" she asked.

"Yeah…I can't figure it out."

"It's easy!" she chuckled happily, "Each 15 degrees of longitude adds or subtracts one hour depending upon the direction that you are traveling. When you go west you go back an hour each 15 degrees longitude while you go forward an hour for every 15 degrees that you go east."

Sonic gawked at her. "That is so confusing!"

Dash rolled her eyes. "The answer is, 120 degrees East longitude - 1am 22 June,  
120 degrees West longitude - 9am 21 June, 15 degrees East longitude - 6pm 21 June, and 105 degrees West longitude - 10am 21 June. Easy."

"Can you repeat that?" Sonic asked, jotting down as much as he could remember.

"Sure. I'll go slowly this time. 120 degrees East longitude at 1:00 am 22 June, 120 degrees West longitude at 9am 21 June, 15 degrees East longitude at 6pm 21 June, and 105 degrees West longitude at 10am 21 June."

Sonic grabbed her hand and shook it with a lot of enthusiasm. "Thank you _so_ much! You're a life saver!" then, he let go of her hand, his cheeks a bright pink. Dash blushed as well.

"TIME'S UP!" Mrs. Christel screamed so loud, teachers from far down the hall had to cover their ears.

After a few minutes of grading, Mrs. Christel began to announce which students had gotten 100%.

"Ok…You, girl. You got 100%."

"My name is Katie."

"Whatever. The other students are Dash, Sonic, Shadow, and Twilight," she sighed, tossing chocolate to each of them.

The one for Shadow bounced off his empty desk twice before landing on the floor, next to Applejack' leg. Appejack leaned over and picked it up, inspecting what it was. Since it didn't seem to be of any threat, she popped it into her mouth.

Rarity started making gagging motions. "Aww, Applejack dariling! That's gross! How could you eat something that had been on the floor?"

Applejack shot a wide grin at her, revealing all the melted chocolate bits in his teeth. "Ik il aesh ood oh!" she told her, struggling to talk because her mouth was full, while spitting little pieces of chocolate out. "EWWWW!" cried out a chorus of students.

"W-What did you say, Apples?" Rarity asked, backing away.

Applejack swallowed the candy. "I said, 'It 'all still tastes good, though!'" she repeated.

Rarity rolled her eyes.

"It's lunch time!" Mrs. Martin sang merrily, using long vowels. The heavy woman grabbed a large bag full of food, and then ran out the door faster than anyone else knew she could.

Sonic whistled. "Wow, she's running faster than prissy girls on their way to a shoe sale! She must really want to eat."

"Not like she needs to eat anymore," someone called out from the back.

"Yeah, I don't think it's possible for her to gain any more weight," said another.

Everyone laughed.

At the lunchroom, Dash stood in the middle of the room, holding a tray, and looking around for a place to sit.

On her tray, Dash had chosen to have a small carton of chocolate milk, a slice of cheese pizza, some chicken nuggets smothered in barbecue sauce, and a salad that had a fair amount of salad dressing added to it.

As she walked around, Dash noticed Sonic sitting over at a table with Shadow, Silver, Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Trixie. Smiling, she instantly began walking towards them. Unfortunately, as she was walking, Brianna shoved her from behind, sending her falling on to her knees and her lunch flying forward, right into the very unlucky, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset shrieked as the all the sauces and grease came in contact with her outfit. She looked down at her clothing, and then she gave Amy a riotously angry look. The girl's fiery emerald eyes seemed to be clawing at her soul.

"YOU SON OF A BEACH BALL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, jabbing her finger into Dash's chest. "HOW DARE YOU GO AND HURL YOUR REPULSIVE SLOP ON MY NEW SHIRT!"

Dash scoffed. "There's barely any shirt there anyway, so I doubt spilling my lunch on you would cause any damage."

"Ooooooh…," chorused a bunch of students. Another one whistled, while yet another yelled out, "Burn!"

Sunset's cheeks went red and she covered her face with her bare hands, her frame trembling violently with rage. Brianna, who was still behind Dash, took this as an opportunity to sneak away. She wasn't looking forward to getting on Sunset's bad side.

"SHUT UP!" Sunset screeched, surprising everyone so much, they all looked over at her with wide eyes. One little girl dropped her tray of food with shock and it landed on her foot.

The whole area went dead silent. Not even the crickets, which usually started chirping at a moment like this, made a noise.

Before Dash even knew what was happening, Sunset's fist slammed against her cheek, forcing her to fall onto her back. Dash shook her head to clear her mind, rubbing her sore jaw.

A growl could be heard from somewhere, but Dash was too dizzy too figure out where or who it had come from. Moments later, Dash began to see double. Then, everything started to get a little hazy. Sunset's towering figure seemed to transform into a big, chocolate-colored blob. A blue blob then came up to the brown blob and pushed it out of the way. A second later, it leaned over her. The blob seemed to be saying things to her, but Dash couldn't understand it. Suddenly, Dash could feel her senses coming back to her, creating a warm sensation throughout her whole body, and recognized the blue blob at once as Sonic.

"Dash? Dash, are you okay?" Sonic cried out to her, holding her hand. "Dash, please speak to me! Dash!"

Dash sat up slowly and rested her hand on her head. "S-Sonic?" she muttered. "What happened?"

Sonic smiled. "Oh thank goodness, Dash! I thought you were dead or something…" he sighed with relief, blushing a little.

Sunset snarled at the two of them. "Sonic? How dare you help her! You love ME, remember?"

Sonic shook his head. "I don't love you, Sunset! I never did, and I never will. So, get off my case."

Sunset screeched again. "You can't treat me like this, Sonic! Did you forget that I'm a princess? I DESERVE TO BE TREATED WITH RESPECT!"

"You're not a _princess_, Sunset! Or did you fail to remember that you were banished after that _incident_?"

"I was still a princess, though! I should be treated like royalty! LIKE ROYALTY!"

"Nobody who acts the way you do deserves to be treated like royalty!" Dash shouted. "You're nothing but an inconsiderate slut!"

Sunset's eye twitched. "Freak!"

"Skank!"

"Geek!"

"Hoe!"

"Cow!"

"Harlot!"

"Toad!"

"Anorexic pig!"

"Wow," said Sunset, staggering back melodramatically with a hand pressed to her heart. "Am I supposed to act offended? I can _really _feel the burn."

"Do you need some ice for that burn?"

"No thanks, jock. Maybe you should go buy me a new shirt instead."

"In your dreams, yellow."

"Hey!" Sunset roared. "I'm a gold! Not a yellow."

A buff man lumbered over to the arguing girls. He was dressed in the school uniform. "All right, break it up," the teacher barked. "Now go take a seat at a table or I'm going to cart the both of you inside the principal's office and start calling parents."

"Talk to her," Sunset said, pointing a finger at Dash. "_I_ wasn't doing anything wrong. She verbally attacked me."

"I said _sit_."

"You look good in uniform," Sunset told him, flashing a toxic smile.

He jerked his head at the tables. "Get over there." But it didn't sound half so gruff.

"If you say so," Sunset snickered. She then sashayed over to the table where all her friends were sitting.

The mans red eyes laid themselves on Dash. "You too, blues."

Dash nodded, walking hastily over to where Sonic was. He led her to his table, and they both sat down. Dash sniffed, rubbing her cheek, which still stung from that excruciating punch. Sonic smiled sympathetically at her.

"Hey Dash, good going out there," Rarity grinned at her. She was sitting next to Applejack for some reason.

"Thanks…," Dash replied.

"No really," Pinkie alleged. "That was amazing! Nobody's ever stood up to Sunset before."

Dash blinked. "Are you serious? I'm the only one?"

"Well, let's just say, the last girl who challenged Sunset ended up in the morgue," Trixie said tentatively.

Dash gasped. "She murdered her?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Well, nobody really saw what happened, so we don't know. The girl yelled at Sunset in the locker room, Sunset took her behind the shower curtains, and when she came out, the girl was dead."

They all shivered.

"I bet it was her," Twilight shuddered. "What else could have happened?"

"Yeah," Applejack agreed. "I'll doubt it was a suicide like all the teachers say."

Before another word could be spoken, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Dash sighed. She hadn't even gotten to eat a thing, and it was all because of Sunset.

The group got up and immediately headed for class.

"ALL RIGHT, DIRTBAGS!" Coach Patriot shouted. "SINCE IT IS P.E., YOU ALL HAVE TO RUN TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE GYM, NO CUTTING CORNERS!"

A series of groans echoed from the children.

"MOVE IT!" he roared, blowing on his whistle.

Sunset raised her hand, ignoring the fact that everyone else was sprinting around the gymnasium. Coach Patriot glared at her.

"WHAT IS IT, MAGGOT?"

She cleared her throat. "I can't do the exercise."

"WHY NOT?"

"I'm wearing a short skirt. I don't believe that's appropriate for running."

Coach Patriot' eye twitched with anger. He pointed towards the group of students, who were panting and heaving while they jogged. "GET OVER THERE NOW!"

Sunset rolled her eyes. She kicked off her shoes, and then joined the cluster of children.

Sonic whooshed around the fitness area at least five hundred times in three seconds. He walked up to Coach proudly, rubbing his nose with his forefinger.

"How was that, Coach?" he grinned.

Coach Patriot glared at him. "SIT DOWN, BOY!"

"Gladly," Sonic replied, plopping himself onto the ground.

Brianna and Sunset glanced at each other as they lightly trotted across the gym. They both grinned devilishly at the same time.

As Dash ran, she could feel their eyes staring her down from behind. When she turned around, she saw them innocently chatting with each other. Confused, she faced forward again, but not before she ran straight into the wall and then falling on her back.

Holding her dizzy head, Dash looked up to see everyone laughing at her. She flushed, humiliated.

Sonic noticed this and tried to get up in order to assist her, but Coach Patriot grabbed his right shoulder roughly, keeping him on the ground.

Dash slowly got up, feeling a slight lack of feeling in her left arm. Holding her injured limb, the cyan girl trudged her way to where Sonic was sitting. Well, actually, he wasn't "sitting" exactly because he was struggling so much against Coach Patriot' grip.

The teacher looked up. "WHAT IS IT, RAINBOW?"

Dash winced. "I-I think I hurt my arm," she said softly.

He clutched her arm with his free hand, inspecting it carefully.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"IT'S JUST A MINOR FRACTURE, MAGGOT. SIT DOWN; YOU'RE DONE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!"

Dash nodded, taking a seat next to Sonic. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"ALSO, NO INAPPROPRITE TALK! I KNOW YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER, SO I HAD BETTER NOT HEAR ANYTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY!" he told them. It was still loud, but not so loud everyone in the gymnasium heard.

Sonic's face went a little red, as well as Dash's.

"_He likes me?" Dash thought. "I'm almost one hundred percent sure now!"_

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked her, concerned.

She shook her head to clear it. "Uh-huh!" she grinned nervously, trying to hide her pink cheeks. She hoped he didn't see her blushing.

"Are you sure? Having a fractured arm must hurt like mad!"

Oh. He was talking about her wound. Thank goodness.

"I'm fine! Trust me."

He sighed. "Oh, that's good. Coach wouldn't let me help you, so I was worrying if you were okay or not."

He was worried? He never worried about her when she was younger!

Dash cleared her throat. She was getting a little uncomfortable about how much they were talking about her.

"So anyway, how've you been lately?"

"Fine, why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering."

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence. _"He's still the same as ever," Dash thought again. "So mysterious and always keeping his feelings and past inside."_

"Um, how's it been for you these past three years?"

Sonic thought about that. "Well, it was certainly torture without having you around."

Dash blinked. She could feel something in her heart warming up. "R-Really?"

"Yeah," Sonic laughed. "We've missed you, Dashie. You just sort of disappeared."

Dashie? Dash could feel a nice sensation spread throughout her body.

"Where'd you go anyway?"

Dash froze. She started to choke on her last breath. There was no way she could tell him what happened! Fluttershy understood perfectly that it was a secret, but Sonic? He would march right over to her house and kick her step-mom's butt! Dash knew she couldn't let him do that. If he did, Margaret would probably kill her. No joke. She tried to think of a lie.

"Um, I…uh…"

He eyed her down cautiously. "Dash? Is there something you're keeping from me?"

Oh great, now she was stuck.

"Well, um, n-not really. I mean, I…well,"

Sonic took her hands in his. "Dash, if there's something you need to tell me, please. I'm here for you. What's wrong?"

Dash turned her head away from him, squeezing her eyes shut. Just looking at him made her want to break down and tell him everything.

"I…My step…," she caught herself. "I-It's nothing, Sonic…Nothing."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Your step…? Your step…what?"

Dash shook her head back and forth. "Nothing! I-I didn't say anything!" she got up as fast as she could just as Coach Patriot blew his whistle, signaling the end of the exercises. All the students at this point were lying on the ground, practically crawling the track.

"OK! NO MORE OF THIS! EVERYONE GO INTO THE LOCKER ROOM UNTIL YOUR SIXTH HOUR!" Coach Patriot snarled.

"YAY!" everyone cheered, zipping into the separate locker rooms. There was one for boys, and the other was for girls.

Sonic sighed, defeated. He watched sadly as Dash hurried to the locker room.

Dash pressed her back against her locker, sliding downwards slowly until she was sitting on the floor. She hid her face in her gloved hands. Never had she felt so awful. It seemed like her life was destroying itself bit by bit. Dash rested her head against the locker and closed her eyes. Not only was she upset at herself, but she was upset at her step-mom. If Margaret was only nice to her, she wouldn't have had to hurt Sonic's feelings. Now that she thought of it, if Margaret was nice, she wouldn't have had to answer that question in the first place and her life would be as it should be.

Dash stood up sluggishly. She was in no rush now that she was sure Sonic hated her. If only she could have told him the truth. But now, it was too late. She tossed her backpack onto her shoulder, and then trudged her way over to the door, waiting for the signal to leave. Sunset and Brianna smirked at her from over in another part of the room.

The gesture came from a female coach as she waved them all to go. Seeing this, all the girls barged out the door, knocking each other out of the way in the process. Dash was the first one out because she had waited at the door so early.

When Dash stepped outside, she saw the boys coming out of a different room close by. Sonic got out of the room. He seemed sad. When he saw her, his downcast face seemed to brighten up slightly. He walked over to her, but Dash walked right past him.

Sonic bit his lip. "Wait!" he cried out to her. She kept walking. Dashknew if she walked with him, he would want to talk to her about why she had left. The conversation would quickly change to the mistreatment, and then she was done for. No going back.

However, Sonic wasn't through. He grabbed her arm, twisting her around and forcing her to face him. He looked her dead in the eyes, sending a chill down her spine. "Dash, please talk to me. I want to help you!"

Dash shook her head. "Please, could you just drop it?" she cried.

Sonic took a step back. He didn't want to argue with her. "Ok Dash," he agreed, feeling overpowered. "If that's what you want."

Dash smiled sorrowfully at him. "Thank you, Sonic. I appreciate it," she whispered. They both continued walking to their sixth period.

"Gooooooooood mooooooooorning, class!" Mrs. Walsh, an ostrich, squeaked in an annoying high pitched voice. If Dash hadn't known better, she would have said the lady was high.

"Um, isn't it the afternoon?" a random kid called out from the back of the room. "It's 2:00 pm."

Mrs. Walsh gave him an evil glare that would put Shadow's glare to shame. "Did you just contradict me, bub?" she hissed at him through a creepy smile.

The kid sweat dropped. "N-No, ma'am."

The scary grin never left her face. "That's _much_ better," Mrs. Walsh smirked.

Dash looked over at Sonic who was snoring away, his feet up on his desk and his arms behind his head. She giggled mutely. Some things never change…

Mrs. Wlash looked around the room. Her smile was so big; you could see all her pearly white teeth. "Now, who knows how many bones are in the body?"

Nobody answered. Everything was dead silent.

"Anyone?"

Nothing.

"I guess I'm going to have to call on someone them," she beamed. "Hmmm…Sonic?"

Sonic opened one eye, irritated about being woken from his serene nap.

Mrs. Walsh had an eerie grin on her face. "Sonic?"

Sonic gulped. "Uh, could you repeat the question?"

"Sure, how many bones are in the body?"

Sonic started to sweat. "Uh, well…"

Dash leaned over towards his desk and whispered something into his ear. Mrs. Walsh glowered at her.

"Ms. Rainbow! Don't help him! If he doesn't know the answer, then he'll just have to accept his detention."

Dash flushed. "S-Sorry, ma'am…"

With a dramatic eye roll, Mrs. Walsh stared Sonic down, making him lean back in his chair more then he already was. "Well? We're waiting."

Sonic swallowed apprehensively. "2-206?" he guessed, using the answer Dash had given him.

The woman tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "You're safe, for now. Who knows what the smallest bone in the body is called?"

Sonic sighed, relieved. "Thanks, Dashie," he whispered gratefully.

Dash nodded. "Don't mention it," she whispered back.

"I said 'who knows what the smallest bone in the body is called?'"

Dash raised her hand. "The stirrup!" she answered before she was called on. "It's found in the middle ear, which is attached through the incudostapedial joint to the incus laterally and to the fenestra ovalis, the "oval window", medially."

Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Geez, Dash," Sonic gaped. "You sound like an encylopedia."

She winked at him. "I got it off the internet."

Mrs. Walsh clapped. "Very impressive, Ms. Rainbow," she applauded. "You could all learn something from her."

"We already have!" some kid yelled. "We learned she's a nerd."

Everybody laughed at that, except Sonic and Dash. Sonic scowled at all of them.

"That's not true!" Sonic yelled. "Just because she's smart, doesn't mean she's a nerd! My little brother is a genius, and he's not a nerd!"

All the students thought about that. In just a matter of seconds, they were all mumbling agreements. Some of them glared at the kid who had called Dash a nerd. The kid grinned nervously.

Dash smiled over at Sonic. "Thanks, Sonic."

He gave her a thumbs up. "No problem!"

Mrs. Walsh was still smiling, but behind her eyes, you could see pure hatred. She hated children. The woman reached under the desk and pulled out some candy. "I need some sugar to calm myself down…," she told herself, popping the sweets into her mouth. It appeared to just make her more hyper.

"We'redonefortheday!" Mrs. Walsh said so fast, no one understood her. She was twitching around, that same creepy smile getting bigger by the minute. The woman was hardly able to control the sugar rush.

Everyone laughed at the crazy teacher. There seemed to be a hordful of candy under her desk, because she ate one every five seconds, increasing the twitching and hyperness.

Sonic and Dash laughed together. They looked over at each other, still snickering, and blushed slightly.

Sonic felt his muzzle burn up, and turned away, hiding his blush. Dash giggled at him. She sighed. _"He's so cute…," she thought, resting her palm on her cheek._

Sonic sneaked a peek at her. "_She's so cute…," he thought, watching her as she giggled. "I wish I could tell her how I feel about her. Never thought I'd see the day that I loved her as much as I do now._

The rest of the classes seemed to fly by. Before they knew it, the school bell rang, determining the end of school.

Sonic stood up from his chair and headed for the door, Dash close behind him.

"So, Dash," Sonic cleared his throat. "I was wondering...I was wondering if you, I don't know, wanted to, um, do something later? Together?"

Dash gasped. Her heart warmed up at the thought of going someplace with Sonic. "Y-You mean, like a date?"

He shrugged. "Sure, if that's what you want to call it."

Dash hugging him gently. "Of course, Sonic!" she giggled. "I'd love to!"

Sonic tensed at her touch, but relaxed after realizing she wasn't glomping him like she used to. "G-Great! How about 6:00?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes! That's wonderful!"

"I'll come over to your house."

Dash flinched. "Uh, actually, I was thinking maybe I could maybe meet you somewhere...Like, at a restruaunt?"

Sonic looked suspicious at first, but smiled, and said, "Sure. Where do you like to eat?"

"Maybe, that Italian place next to Twinkle Park?"

"You got it! I'll meet you there at six," Sonic grinned. "I'll put it under my name."

Dash's smile was so lovely right then; Sonic believed it outshone the angels. Neither of them could wait for 6:00 to come.

**Me: Alright 3 more to go.**


	6. The Shining Blues

**Me: Alright the 6th chapter and boy is this mushy.**

**Unknown: You also want to put this into the plot.**

**Me: I'm sure of it man.**

- Sondash: Return -

Dash slammed her door shut and rushed down the stairs. It was 5:50 and she didn't want to be late! Tonight, Sonic was taking her out. It was probably the most important event in her life so far, and the last thing she wanted to do, was be tardy. She also had to take good care of her fractured arm. Any more harm, and she would have permanent damage. However, when she got to the door, Margaret got in her way.

Dash scowled. "Can you please move? I'd like to get through."

"Where are you going, all dressed up?" Margaret asked distrustfully. "You should be cleaning out the gutters."

Dash looked down at her gown. For the last hour, Dash had been hiding in her bedroom, getting herself ready. She was wearing her rainbow dress she wore during the fall formal three years ago. Dash had put on a tad bit of make-up, just to impress Sonic, and she had bought new boots for the occasion. The boots were still red. She thought she looked amazing. Normally, she looked a lot more bedraggled when she was around the house, mainly because she was always working her tail off.

"I'm going…to my job!" Dash answered a little too quickly. "They, uh…It's a special event and I want to look nice."

"What's so 'special' about working at a café for losers?"

Dash bit her lip. "It's, um, someone's…birthday. We're having a surprise party for her."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "And whose birthday is it, exactly?"

"Um, Spring's." That wasn't really a lie. Her birthday was the next day, so it was close enough.

"Sure, sure, but when you get back, I'll expect you to finish all your chores." She thrust a long list at Dash. "Here's a list of everything you have to do."

Dash took it and shoved it in her purse and threw the purse all the way up the stairs and landed pefectly on her floor. "I'll be back late. Bye!" she called over her shoulder, racing out the door and down the street before Margaret could stop her.

Dash checked her watch. 5:55 pm. She had five minutes to walk three blocks! She could do that as long as she ran.

Running as fast as she dared, while trying not to mess up her dress or any other accessories, Dash sprinted down the sidewalk, the soles of her shoes creating dust behind her as they made contact with the pale concrete. She made a bend and found herself standing in front of her destination, a small bistro. She went for the door, grasping the latch.

"Hey, Dashie!"

Dash turned around to see Sonic standing there, coming up to her. She beamed.

"Sonic! You made it!"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Dash blushed when he took her hand and led her inside and up to the reservation desk.

"Hello and welcome to our restaurant," a girl, who was apparently a waitress, greeted dully.

A small vein popped on Dash's head. _"You could at least pretend to be happy," _she thought, forcing a smile.

"Do you have a reservation?"

Sonic gave her a bored look, as if trying to counter hers. "Do I need one?"

"Sonic!" Dash hissed in his ear. "You didn't make a reservation?"

He smirked and whispered back, "I don't need one! I'm famous around here."

The waitress seemed flustered behind her tedious expression. "Well, um, yes…I mean, uh…"

"Listen, lady," Sonic glared at her. "Do you know who I am?"

Suddenly, the girl's boring look changed. All of a sudden, she was smiling, blushing, and shifting around nervously all at once. "Hold on…You're Sonic!" she gasped.

"Gee, wonder how you figured that one out…" Sonic responded sarcastically.

The waitress bowed to him. "Please forgive me, Mr. Sonic. You and your date may take a seat over there, next to the window."

"Thanks," Sonic grinned at her, sending her a thumbs up. He guided Dash over to the table and they both sat down.

It was a nice place to sit. They were seated at a table next to a large window that permitted the sun to grace its company within the room, giving it a comfortable warmth.

A girl placed the menus in front of them along with two glasses of water. "Hello, my name is Michelle. I'll be your waitress for today. Please feel free to use the menus and I'll be back in a few minutes." After sending them a sweet smile, even though it seemed more directed to Sonic, she headed out.

Dash wasn't too fond of this, but decided to let it slide as a one-time prevalence. This left her to tell Sonic some of the funny incidents that happened at her day job.

"…then she fainted," Dash giggled. "That boy was cracking up!"

Sonic spit his water back into his cup, beginning to choke as he exploded into hysterical laughter. Dash found this quite entertaining, as all the other customers stared at them. They both continued laughing until soon their laugh fest turned into small giggles. Eventually, after the laughter stopped and tears were wiped away, they focused on their menus. Dash was sure she already knew what Sonic was getting.

"Let me guess, you're going to get two chilidogs and bottled water," Dash's voice called through the menus. "Am I right?"

Sonic winked at her. "You know it. What are _you_ taking?"

"Let's see…" Dash scanned the different varieties carefully. It all looked so good.

"Wait, wait, I know," Sonic butted in. "You're choosing spaghetti and meatballs along with the new barbecue sauce their advertising. You're drink…" he thought for a minute. "…a diet coke. Gross, how can you stand those things?"

Dash didn't even look up. "I should say the same thing about your chilidogs."

"Hey, chilidogs are the best foods ever created! Why, the genius who made them must be richer then byond rich! People were never truly alive until those babies were invented."

Dash rolled her eyes, but knowing that she would never get anywhere if she argued, just decided to leave it alone. "Yeah, sure."

There was an instant of awkward silence, and Dash began wishing she _had_ argued with Sonic. The couple looked up and their eyes met. It was one of those moments where both of them felt like saying something, yet neither knew how to begin.

"Have you two decided on what to order?"

The question had come out of nowhere, and it scared the living daylights out of Dash. She jumped with shock; all of her pink quills sticking up on end, and fell out of her chair. When she looked up, she saw the waitress standing above her with a less-then-worried expression, and Sonic laughing uncontrollably. Dash flushed angrily.

"Stop laughing at me!" she growled. "That wasn't funny."

Sonic didn't stop. He could barely even talk. "It...*laughter*...was so...*snorts and chuckles*...f-funny, I'm sorry...*peals of laughter*...she m-made you fall!"

Dash struggled to her feet and sat herself back down in her chair. She was holding her fractured arm. "Yeesh, that was painful."

Sonic immediately stopped his laughter. Concern spread across his face. "Are you okay, Dashie?" he asked.

"Just dandy."

The impatient waitress tapped her foot and cleared her throat. "Have you two decided on what to order?" she repeated, that perky smile still plastered on her face.

Sonic helped Dash back into her chair to which she smiled thankfully. "Yes, we've decided," he answered. He quickly repeated their orders and after Michelle gave him yet another huge smile, she left them alone. Dash clenched the sides of her chair, forcing herself not to beat the living crap out of the flirty waitress.

"How's your arm doing?" Sonic asked Dash after the waitress had vanished.

"Better. The school nurse told me that any sort of injury to it could create permanent damage, so I'm working on keeping it unharmed."

"Do you think falling off your chair could have…well…done just that?"

"Nah, it has to way more serious."

Sonic sighed, relieved. "That's good."

Dash nodded. She was feeling a little uncomfortable about the subject revolving around her. "So, I haven't seen Eggman in a while. Have you?"

"Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't either. He must be planning something…"

Dash shrugged. "Perhaps, if he is, it must be big. He's never waited this long."

"I agree. We better keep up our guard."

"Right."

Michelle placed their food on the table. "Enjoy your meal!" she squeaked, apparently still overexcited about being Sonic's server.

Dash jabbed her fork into the spaghetti she had ordered, twisting it around.

"Jeez, Dash. You trying to kill your food or something?"

"No, I'm trying to eat it."

"I doubt it's even edible after stabbing it like you did."

Dash giggled.

"By the way," Michelle was suddenly standing before them again, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger, which was seriously inappropriate if you're working in a restaurant and handling food. "I'm a _huge _fan, Sonic!"

Sonic sighed at the interruption. Dash was now stabbing her meal with such brute strength; the plate should have cracked in half.

"Don't caaaaaarrrrrre!" Sonic groaned.

"But-"

Sonic glared at her, cutting off whatever she had been going to say. Michelle huffed angrily and stomped out of the room.

"That girl is really getting on my nerves," Sonic grunted with annoyance.

"Mine too…," Dash muttered.

"You wanna bail?"

"But we haven't paid yet!"

Sonic slapped a power ring **(Me: Power rings cost about as much as a nugget of gold… Just saying ;P) **"I think this should cover it."

Dash gasped. "Holy cow, are you sure you want to waste a power ring on a twenty dollar meal?"

"There's more where that came from," Sonic shrugged. "Trust me."

Sonic gripped the edges of the table and pushed back his chair so he could stand did the same. She couldn't help but grin when she saw Michelle yelling and waving her arms wildly at the manager before storming out of the restaurant. She so got fired.

After leaving the eating place, the date continued going really well. First, they went to TwinklePark, which was right next to where they had been previously **(Me: I mentioned this at the end of the 5th chapter… I hope…)**. Couples got in free. They both went on many rides, including rollercoaster's, which Dash didn't enjoy so much. As payback, she took him on the Merry-Go-Round and the Tunnel of Love. She couldn't help but laugh when he made gagging noises or pretended to fall asleep. After they left the amusement park, Sonic placed Dash on his back and ran all around town at a super high speed, slowing down only when she asked him to so she could check out the scenery. Dash was having so much fun; she really enjoyed feeling the wind in her face and the rush of adrenaline in her heart. When the sun began to set, it was all too soon. The last place they went was up on top of a cliff where they could watch the sunset together. Dash had never really noticed how beautiful a sunset was, with all its colors of pink and orange and yellow, before. The last colors existing in the sky after they left, was pink and blue.

Sonic picked Dash up in his arms. "I'd better take you back home," he told her.

Dash nodded, feeling too in the moment to say anything. She couldn't believe it was over. The perfect date…done…complete…finished. She laid her head next to Sonic's chest, the wind slapping against face. For so many years now, she had wondered what it would be like to go out with Sonic, and now she knew it was the most wonderful she had ever experienced in her life. She felt totally bummed out when they came up to her doorstep and Sonic put her down.

The two just stood there, unsure of what to do next. Something flashed through Dash's mind, something important, but she just brushed it aside. What could be more important than being right here with the one she loved so dearly? Who cares what her instincts thought? The lights were on in her house, but she didn't even acknowledge them.

"Well…," Sonic tried to say.

"Thank you for the date," Dash smiled at him. "It was wonderful."

Sonic rubbed his nose nervously. "T-thanks, Dash. I didn't really think I would survive it since it was the first time I've ever taken a girl out…" he chuckled to himself.

It all went silent. Then next thing Dash knew, they were both leaning towards each other slowly. Dash's eyes closed. This was it, the moment of truth. Her heart beat was increasing rapidly, like it was about to burst. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. And then…

Right before their lips touched, the front door swung open, ramming itself into the concrete wall. Sonic and Dash both immediately backed away from each other, blushing furiously. Standing in the doorway, was Margaret. Two girls were next to her, one on each side. Dash's eyes widened. She knew she should have listened to her instincts.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Stacy screeched. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Before Dash could answer, Margaret's eyes landed on Sonic and she gasped. "GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW!" she hollered, grabbing Dash's shoulder roughly and dragging her into the house. The door slammed shut, leaving Sonic outside.

Margaret threw Dash on the couch and lumbered over her. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT NASTY BOY!"

"Yeah, she so did!" one of the girls yelled. She was the taller of the two and her face was scrunched up like a lemon, making her extremely unattractive. "Isn't that right, Sunshine?"

The shorter girl, who was slightly taller then Dash and name apparently was Sunshine, frowned. "I'm not taking sides," she said. "You shouldn't either, Midnight. I think if Dash wants to hang out with this guy, you should let her!"

Midnight ignored her sister's comment and went back to torturing poor Dash. "You know, your boyfriend's pretty cute. I might just go mess with him myself."

"He's not my boyfriend. And don't you dare touch him!"

Margaret slapped Dash, creating a big blue bruise. "Don't you ever speak to your sister that way again! You shall respect your betters."

Sunshine kept trying to help Dash, but she was constantly disregarded. "C'mon guys, leave her alone!" she cried.

"Oh, and I'm guessing that there was no 'party' at work," Margaret smirked. "You filthy lier."

Midnight yawned. "This is getting boring. I'm going to bed." She exclaimed, leaving the room.

"Me too," Margaret agreed. She kicked Dash's knee, and then left as well.

Tears welled up in Dash's eyes. It felt like her leg was broken. "Ooh, I could use some ice."

Sunshine ran into the kitchen and then came back with a bag of ice. She placed it on Dash's knee.

"Sorry Dash, I tried," Sunshine sighed.

"I know you did, Sunny. I appreciate it."

"You better get to bed. Don't forget, school tomorrow."

Dash stood up. "Right, I know," she replied. Walking up the stairs to her bedroom was probably the most agonizing thing Dash had ever done. The horrible pain every time she took a step was unbearable. It seemed like hours before she finally reached the top of the stairwell, entered her room, and collapsed on her bed. It hadn't even been five minutes before the wonderfulness of sleep overcame her.

**Me: 2 more left to go.**


	7. The Savior

**Me: Okay so I'm gonna make the align go left for the remainder of the story.**

**Theawesomecooljay: Just how is this gonna help?**

**Me: It will man trust me.**

- Sonamy: Return -

"DASH!"

Dash opened her eyes reluctantly. She had been having the most wonderful dream about her and Sonic and was disappointed to have been interrupted.

Sunshine was standing over her bed, shaking her with infuriating strength. "WAKE UP!" she screamed.

Dash covered her head with her blanket. "Go away! I'm sleeping." Her voice was muffled from under all the layers of fluff.

"Get out of bed!" Sunshine cried out. She grabbed Dash's feet and pulled them as hard as she could to force her out from under the covers. The cyan girl landed on the floor, letting out an annoyed grunt.

Dash groaned. "Why?" she whined, holding out her vowels.

"School starts in five minutes, hun! You're going to be late."

"What?" Dash gasped. She hopped to her feet and grabbed her backpack which was sitting at her door. "I have to get ready!"

"No time, sugar. Just grab your stuff and go!"

As much as Dash wanted to get ready, she knew Sunshine was right. But when she glanced at her mirror and saw the state her hair was in, she knew she had no choice but to fix it. Dash grabbed a brush and started raking it through her bedraggled hair. That's when she noticed the bruise.

The mark had apparently turned the colors of purple and blue overnight. It was so big, that it practically covered her whole right cheek. Not only was it immense and noticeable, but it hurt like heck.

"Sunshine, I have to cover my bruise!" she wailed. "If Sonic sees it I'm SCREWED!"

Sunshine was confused. "Why is that?"

"You _know_ that Margaret said if I tell anyone what's going on I'm done for, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Sonic has a thing for finding out stuff like this. Trust me, he's gonna find out, and he's gonna try and help me."

"How's that bad? Don't you _want_ help?"

Dash sighed. She headed for the front door. "You don't understand, Sunny. Margaret is going to kill me, then Sonic. I can't take that chance."

Sunshine nodded. "I get it. Now go, you've got three minutes!"

Three Minutes Later…

Dash burst through that classroom door, panting hard. She had one hand covering her right cheek. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" she cried, wiping her brow. "I overslept."

"Just take your seat, Dash," Mrs. Martin snarled. Her face looked worse than Midnights'. "I've got Math to teach."

Dash slid into her seat next to Sonic. While still covering her cheek, she nudged him. "What's her problem?"

"She's out of chocolate," he whispered back.

"I'd like to introduce Devisha, our new student," Mrs. Martin announced dully.

Devisha smiled at the students in front of her. She had Hispanic skin.

"Please take a seat next to Dash," Mrs. Hooker instructed. Devisha did as she was told.

Dash held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash," she beamed. "It's nice to meet you, Devisha."

Devisha took her hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm sure we're going to be great friends."

"What's our lesson today, Ma'am?" Michaela asked stupidly.

Mrs. Martin threw a book at the girl's head. "Quiet, you parasite!" she yelled. "Unless you've got Hershey's or Bon Bon's, I don't want to hear your voice!"

Michaela rubbed the bump on her head. "I've got M&M's," she offered. There was a yellow bag of candy on her desk.

Mrs. Martin snatched the sweets off the small table and tossed them into her mouth. "Ooh, they taste so good…"

Michaela beamed. "Yup!" she giggled. "They're peanut flavored. My favorite!"

"THEY'RE WHAAAAT?" Mrs. Martin shrieked. She spit out the candies, creating a puddle of chewed-up chocolate, peanuts, and saliva on the floor.

"EWWWWWW!" all the girls cried out.

"NASTY!" another student echoed.

"COOL!" most of the boys grinned and all the girls made faces at them.

Mrs. Martin's eyes were bloodshot and her features turned green. Then her arms broke out in big, icky, red bumps, followed by her tongue becoming an unhealthy purple.

Dash gasped, gripping the side of her desk for support with her left hand. What was going on?

"You idiot!" Mrs. Martin screeched. "I'm highly allergic to peanuts. SOMEONE CALL 911!"

"Does anyone here have a phone?" Kelsey cried out.

"I do!" Rarity presented. She grabbed a Princess Plus cell phone out of her Diamond Purse. The phone was covered in emerald bits and rubies. She dialed the three numbers as fast as she could.

"Of course she would have the most expensive phone, followed by the most expensive bag," Brianna smirked.

Sunset frowned deeply. "Bri, I have a Princess Plus and a Diamond Purse too, you know"

Brianna flushed. "B-but, it totally works when _you_ own them!" she rephrased herself apprehensively.

"Yes, please hurry. Thank you. Good-bye," Rarity said into the phone. She hung up. "They'll be here soon."

"HOW SOON?" Mrs. Martin wailed.

Everyone sweat dropped. "A few minutes…?" Rarity guessed.

The door slammed open, revealing two police officers. Behind them were a couple men from an ambulance.

"Have no fear, the police are here!" one of them announced.

"Oh my gosh, there's a monster in here!" the other screamed. He pointed at Mrs. Martin, who didn't look to happy. "Someone call animal control!"

"I'm not a monster, you moron! I'm the teacher," she roared.

"The teacher is a monster? No wonder kids in this school have lost the will to learn…"

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, don't get your panties in a wad...," the first officer winced.

The second officer led her outside, with her screaming the word, "Pervert!" over and over.

The first officer remained in the classroom. "Okay, kids. My name is Officer Patrick. But you can just call me Pat."

"You mean like from that famous kid show? You know; the one about that crazy sponge and his best friend, the starfish?" Michaela asked. "Ooh, ooh! Say something stupid!"

Dash smacked her forehead with her palm. "Idiot…," she mumbled under her breath.

Pat looked awfully confused. "What…?"

"Just, don't listen to her," Sunset exclaimed. "Instead, you should be paying attention to me, hun." She winked.

"Um…okay," Pat coughed nervously. "I'm going to leave now…" He was gone within a matter of seconds.

"Call me!" Sunset yelled after him. She turned to Brianna, smirking. "See, that's how you get rid of the police. Make them uncomfortable." Brianna nodded, leaning on every word.

Dash shifted in her seat so she could face Fluttershy. The girl was playing with the pink hair on her head which had grown over the years.

"Fluttershy," she whispered, nudging her best friend.

Fluttershy looked up, smiling. "Yes, Dash?" she asked politely. She looked at the bruise. "Oh my goodness, what happened to your cheek?"

"Keep it down! I don't want anyone to know." Fluttershy nodded meekly.

"Can I do anything to help?" the girl asked.

"Could you, maybe, help me cover it?"

Fluttershy thought for a minute. Then she grabbed her backpack, zipped it open, and looked inside. "Angel, could you help me with this?" she asked softly.

"Angel…is in your backpack?" Dash wondered.

"Well, yeah," Fluttershy shrugged. "No pets allowed in school." She looked back into the bag. "Well…?"

The rabbit nodded.

"She said that you should hide it with your hair."

"How do I do that?" Dash questioned.

"Here, let me help," Fluttershy offered. She brought out a comb from her pocket. After a few minutes of brushing, the bruise was completely covered.

"Thanks Fluttershy!" Dash smiled. "You're the best. No need to cover the one on my knee, it's out of sight. Good thing it no longer hurts."

Just then, Pat walked back in. He still seemed a little bit scarred from his last visit.

"Listen, because the teacher is going to the hospital, you're all allowed to go home."

"But, what about our other classes?" Michaela asked. No one was surprised when she was, once again, smacked on the head by students.

"When can we leave?" Tails asked eagerly.

"Now, I think."

Oh, how he should have kept his mouth shut. Or at least have moved out of the way, because as soon as those three words were uttered, every kid in the classroom trampled the officer on their way out. Once everyone was gone, the poor guy was still lying on the floor, bruised and battered. Michaela, the only person left in the room, was still sitting in her chair, packing up her stuff. When she walked by him, she gasped.

"Help…me...," Pat wailed, his voice choked up in pain.

"Oh dear," Michaela muttered. "You need booze!" The rat then tossed a couple coins down next to him on her way out.

X

Dash skipped out of the schoolhouse cheerfully. "Who would think I could get out of school _this_ early?" she giggled. "This means I can go to my job and work overtime! And, I don't have to hide the bruise on my face or knee!" She headed for the small café where she worked.

Once she was there, she was greeted by Rarity and hugged by Springs. Crest walked over to her.

"Dash, what happened to you?" Her boss asked.

"I, uh, fell down the stairs," Dash lied.

"Well, I hope you get better. Now, please help us in the kitchen."

X

Sonic ran around the little town he lived in a couple times. It was the best thing to do at the moment when he was unsure of what to do. His stomach growled after his one thousand, three hundredth lap. Sonic skidded to a stop on the sidewalk, his usual red sneakers creating dust from the contact of rubber to cement.

"Jeez, I'm hungry," Sonic told himself. "I could really go for a chilidog right now…"

He pondered this before snapping his fingers. "I know! I can go down to that old café Dash works at. Won't she be surprised?"

Sonic took off at the speed of sound.

X

"Dash, we've got an order on table three," Springs told her, handing Dash a tray filled with food.

"Thanks Springs!" Dash replied. She grabbed the tray and carried it out from the back room.

While she was placing the order on a table, the door opened and someone walked in, causing a little doorbell to ring. Of course, this was natural to Dash, so she was oblivious to whom it was. That is, until she heard his voice.

"Hey, Dash," Sonic greeted her optimistically

Dash whirled around. When she saw Sonic standing at the doorway, she turned back around, making him look at her from behind. "H-hey, Sonic…," she stuttered.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine_." "Oh my gosh, I can't let him see my injuries!"_

Sonic sat down at one of the tables and put his feet up on top of it, his arms behind his head. _"Wow, is she acting weird." _He thought.

Dash rushed back into the kitchen. She was heading for the back door when Springs stopped her.

"Dash, where are you going? We need you to be Rarity and take orders."

"What? Why can't Rarity do her own job?"

"She's busy cleaning vomit from some drunks that came in. Now go!"

Dash sighed. She grabbed a notepad and a pen and then reluctantly dragged herself out of the kitchen to Sonic's table.

"Hello, sir," she addressed anxiously, looking down. "M-may I take your order?"

"Sure thing," Sonic grinned. "I'll have twenty chilidogs please."

Her head shot up. "Twenty?" She gasped, completely forgetting to hide her face.

"That's righ-…," he stopped mid sentence. "What on Moquestries happened to your face?"

Dash let out a high pitched squeak. She tried to cover herself, but it was too late. She couldn't believe how careless she had been.

"Nothing," Dash answered a little too quickly. "It's nothing!"

"Oh really? Then why are you hiding it?"

"I, um, I thought you would l-laugh..." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Why would I laugh? What happened?"

"Well, I...I...I fell down the stairs during work hours," Dash lied.

"Really? And how clumsy must you be to trip and get a bruise like _that_ in the space of **ten minutes**?"

Dash didn't answer. Sonic sighed.

"Dash, what's going on? You've been acting weird all day."

"I...I can't tell you!" she burst out, her eyes welling up.

"Why not?" His voice was softer now.

"B-because then you'd get involved, and...and..and I can't let you!"

Sonic sighed again. Then suddenly, it clicked.

"Is someone hurting you, Dash?"

Dash's lower lip trembled. She couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into tears. Sonic was taken aback. He wasn't used to seeing girls cry. So, he wrapped his arms around her trembling figure, embracing her. She hugged him back and sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

"She doesn't mean to!" Dash weeped. "She...she's family, s-so she must love me!"

Sonic just shook his head. No one who beat a child could still feel love for them. It just wasn't possible.

"Who is it, Dash?"

"My st-step-mom..." _"What are you doing? Don't tell him!"_

Sonic understood now. It was all so clear that he was insulted about not figuring it out before. But the fact that Dash's own step-mom was abusing her tipped him over the edge. He could feel himself changing. His anger was getting the best of him.

**"Where is she?"**

Dash's eyes shot open at the remark. It sounded evil…angry…inhuman! Although, he wasn't exactly a human anyway, so that wouldn't matter. She pulled away and looked at Sonic to see that he was surrounded by an dark blue aura and his fur had darkened.

**"WHERE IS THAT WHORE?"**

At first glance, Dash was beyond terrified. This was her first encounter with Dark Sonic. But she knew that if she told him where Margaret was, he would do something he would end up regretting.

"Sonic, you need to calm down," Dash told him. "If I tell you anything, you'll just go over there and, most likely, kill her."

Honestly, it didn't seem like Sonic really cared. He seemed more concerned about making the horrible woman pay for her crimes. But deep down, he knew Dash was right. So he used a lot of his strength to transform back into his regular form.

"Now, you just need to promise me you won't get involved."

"WHAT? This lady is beating you, and you _don't_ want me to do something about it?"

"That's right. If you do, It'll just make things worse."

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, she'll probably kill the both of us."

"What's another thing?"

"Uh, she might call the police on you for trespassing I guess."

"Okay, well, that's not going to stop me!"

"Sonic don-"

It was too late. Sonic had already took off at the speed of sound, his previous hunger completely diminished.

X,

Stacy put her feet up on the couch. She took a sip from her margarita.

"I'm bored," She yawned. "I need my Abby, or whatever her name is, to create entertainment for me."

KNOCK KNOCK!

Stacy groaned. "Dash! Answer the door for me!"

No answer.

"Oh yeah, she's not home." The lazy, gold woman got up and walked to the door. She opened it.

POW! A punch to the face was enough to wake her up. She fell backwards. Sonic stepped into the doorway.

"You! You're the one who's been abusing Dash!" he growled.

"You think I care what happens to that slut?"

"Well you should! She's your step-daughter. Now sit still while I give you a taste of your own medicine."

Margaret gnashed her teeth. Crawling to her knees, she slugged Sonic in the abdomen, causing him to let out a pain-filled, "Oof!"

Margaret got to her feet. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

Sonic laughed, though it hurt. He held stomach.

"You think I didn't already know that?"

X

"Stupid Sonic…," Dash complained. She pushed a few shrubs of grass aside. "He's always so impatient, always jumping into action without thinking…"

X

Sonic spin dashed Margaret, sending her flying across the room.

X

Dash stormed through a clearing. "Now I have to, once again, get him out of trouble."

X

Margaret grabbed Sonic by the throat, lifting him off the floor. This wasn't hard for her, since she was way taller than him.

X

"It's a good thing I know a quick way to get there," Dash continued.

X

Margaret grabbed a metal bat. It was heavy, so it took a lot of strength to pick it up. She swung it around powerfully and smacked Sonic on the head. He fell to the ground.

X

"No one even cares that I help him," Dash went on. She came up to the doorway of her house.

X

Margaret brought out a gun.

X

Dash opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. Lying on the floor was Sonic, totally unconscious. There was a large wound on the top of his head. And standing over him, with a loaded gun pointed at his head, was Margaret.

**Me: 1 more left to write.**


	8. The Honest Hearts

**Me: Okay now that is it for now till tomorrow.**

**Glimpse: Man that is intense.**

- Sondash: Return -

The gun was pointed at Sonic, who was struggling to get up. Margaret had a smug grin available on her face. She tightened her grip on the trigger and got ready to fire.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Dash screamed.

Margaret huffed. "I told you to stay away from that filthy boy, and now I'm going to make sure you do, permanently!"

"No!" Dash cried. "Sonic!" She started to run up to him, but stoped dead in her tracks when Margaret pointed the gun at her instead.

"You disobeyed me Dash, and for that, you must be punished!"

Sonic, even in his weakened state, used the last remaining strength he had to run and push Dash down as the gun went off. Sonic screamed in pain and blood spattered on the cold tiled flooring. At first Dash was frozen, eyes not blinking, but fixed on the astonished Sonic, who now had a bullet hole in his chest. But then, when she saw Sonic collapse to his knees, her eyes narrowed and all of the mussels in her body tensed up. She thought of every time her step mom…no, that monster was not even worthy of that title, had abused her verbally, physically, or mentally. She so wanted to hurt her then, but this…this extremely low act of evil is what made her snap. With a loud scream, she lunged at Margaret, tackling the latter to the blood splattered floor.

Dash sat on top of the fiend and punched her in the face multiple times. There were tears in her eyes as she struck the monster with all her might. Margaret blocked the blows with her hands. She tried to strike back, but missed (Margaret used punch. The attack missed! Lol). Dash squeezed her eyes shut, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Get off me!" Margaret shrieked. "MOONLIGHT! SUNSHINE!"

Dash's two step-sisters came into the room. Moonlight folded her arms across her chest angrily. Sunshine looked furious.

"Get this skank off me!" she screamed at them. They just stood there, not moving.

Sunshine scanned the room. She saw the nearly unconscious, bleeding blue haired boy laying on the floor, her little sister punching her mom, and Margaret roaring at her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Why would I help _you_?" Moonlight spat out. "All you ever do is yell at me and force me to be a stripper. Did it ever cross your mind that perhaps I didn't _want_ to be a strip pole dancer? Maybe if you actually listened to me, you would know that my dream job is actually being a nutritionist!" (Me: Great dream job. Moonlight: Thanks for supporting that.)

Margaret blinked. She wasn't used to her oldest daughter back-talking her. Maybe Sunshine, but not Moonlight. Margaret furrowed her eyebrows.

"You will do as I say!" she bellowed. The irritated woman pushed Dash off her. Dash fell to the floor, getting blood all on her dress. The cyan girl crawled over to where Sonic was. Margaret stood up and walked over to her stubborn, teenaged children.

"You dare to sas me!" Margaret snarled. "I have told Dash numerous times how I feel about sas, and you DARE to disobey me?"

Moonlight just shrugged. "Torturing Dash used to be fun, until you took it too far." She jerked her head over at Sonic's limp form where Dash was holding him, crying silently. "I still think the kid's cute. It wasn't fair what you did."

"You really think I care what _you_ think!" Margaret hollered. She was on the verge of smacking the feisty teenager.

"Well, you should!" Sunshine shot back. "We're your children!"

"As of now, you're not anymore!" She was thinking that that would get them to come to their senses. Surely threatening to disown them altogether would get them and their puny brains to understand just how much trouble they were in.

Moonlight shrugged again. "Sounds good to me," she said coolly.

Margaret's mouth dropped open. She turned to Sunshine. Certainly her younger teen would stay.

"I'm getting my stuff now," Sunshine agreed. She left the room.

"Same," Moonlight nodded.

Margaret felt like she had just been whacked by a thousand pound truck. What was with her offspring? She stood still. Ever felt like you were so mad, you didn't know how to express it and just stood in the same place for, like, an hour? That was her right now.

Dash helped Sonic up, her arm around his waist and his over her shoulder. She glared at her step-mom for the last time, for she too was leaving. Just as she was going the front door, Stacy's voice stopped her. It sounded intensely sad, not angry.

"Dash, before you leave," Margaret sighed. "I'd just like to say…"

Dash waited.

"Good luck out there, you're going to need it."

"Why?"

"Because, I still think you're too much of a baby to defend yourself."

Dash frowned. "Even after I just kicked your butt?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I've always thought you were a loser. Still do."

"Could you possibly hurry up with this? My boyfriend is bleeding." Her body tingled all over at calling Sonic her boyfriend. It had been a while since she had even thought of them as an item.

"Okay, okay. What I'm trying to say is…"

Dash sighed impatiently. What was the woman trying to do? Get Sonic to bleed to death?

"Don't tell the police."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you tell the police I abused you, I'll hunt you down."

Dash laughed as she walked out the door. "Good luck with that!" she yelled over her shoulder.

X

Tails cranked his wrench around on his newly created machine. He had been working on the Tornado for hours. The little fox turned his head to look at the photo of him and Cosmo on his desk. He sniffed. Suddenly, his wrist started beeping. It was his watch communicator thingy. The I.D. said it was Sonic. He smiled.

"Hello?" Tails greeted into the wristwatch.

"Tails!"

"Dash?"

"Yeah, it's me!"

"How did you get on Sonic's communicator?"

"Listen, I don't have much time to explain. Sonic's been shot!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Yeah, I need you to get down here pronto!"

"Before I do, I need to know. How did you get on Sonic's communicator? I thought you were at your house."

There was a pause. "I ran away," she finally said.

"You whaaaaaaaa...?"

"Ugh, just get down here NOW!"

"Okay, okay!"

Tails shut off the watch. He hopped into his aircraft and turned on the engine.

"Tails!" Twilight called. She was coming into the garage where he was. "What are you doing?"

"Sonic's been…uh…," he began nervously. How could he tell her he had been shot? "Um, injured. Yeah, and I need to go get him."

"Can I come?"

"Sure, I guess." Normally, Tails would have told her it was too dangerous, but lately, he had been taking a fancy towards her. She was older now, and that made him notice her more than he used to.

Twilight hopped on the back of Tail's tornando

"Ready!"

Tails nodded. "Hold on, you guys…," he muttered before taking off.

X

Dash looked around nervously. She was sitting down on the curb, Sonic on her lap. So far, Tails hadn't shown up and she was getting worried. If he took much longer, Sonic would lose all his blood and die. She quickly tore off the a part of her button up blue shirt and tied it around his chest. It instantaneously turned crimson, but didn't bleed through anymore. Dash started to cry.

"I should have done something," she sobbed. "I should have stopped her…"

The Tornado landed in front of her on the road. Dash looked up and wiped away her tears. Tails and Twilight sat in the front two seats. They both looked concerned.

Tails flew out of the driver's seat and landed directly in front of Dash. "C'mon!" he told her. "We gotta get him out of here!"

She nodded. She felt a lot more comfortable now that her friends were here.

X

Dash sat in her chair, her head in her hands. Everyone was sitting at the hospital in the waiting room. It had been a week since Sonic had been taken to the emergency room. He was a mess when he had arrived and hadn't been aloud to have any visitors. Now that they were able to see him, they all came as quickly as possible. Applejack and Knuckles with her holding his arm and resting in his shoulders. Rarity was on the couch. Tails and Twilight were both sitting next to each other in metal chairs, playing cards on the glass table in front of them. Fluttershy was sitting right to Dash, along with Pinkie Pie. Dash suggested it was either "Speed", "Garbage", or "Rummy". Those were their three favorite games. Shadow was standing near the corner, alone, with his arms folded. He was brooding as always, so everyone pretty much ignored him.

A nurse walked into the room. She had a distressed look on her face.

Dash got up. "Nurse, is he okay?" she wailed.

"I'm sorry, but you're friend is dead."

Everyone, except Shadow, gasped. Twilight started to cry into Tails' shoulder. The tears Dash had been holding in so sturdily all week came bursting forth. She covered her face and sobbed.

"Are you serious?" Dash whimpered, looking up from her hands.

"You are talking about Kenny, right?" (Omg, they killed Kenny! xD you bastards!)

"…No." _Who the heck is Kenny?_

"We're talking about Sonic!" Tails nearly yelled.

"Oh," the nurse groaned, "then he's fine."

Dash sighed with relief. She slumped back in her chair.

"Can we see him?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

I don't know," the nurse smirked. "Can you?" (This is a joke my teacher pulls on me all the time. It's annoying)

"Well, yeah," Fluttershy marveled. "I'm not blind."

"Then sure," she grinned. "Of course you can." _They're all idiots._

Tails got up and he headed for the door in a hurry. The nurse stopped him.

"Hold on there!" she glared. "You look a little too young to be going back there without an adult."

Tails' muzzle flashed a deep red. "Look, lady. I'm eleven! I am so old enough to see my brother."

"Brother? You don't look at all like brothers. I'll have to ask you to stay here or else I'll be forced to call security."

Tails growled at her, but sat back down.

"Are we aloud in?" Knuckles asked. "I'm twenty years old and my girl here is fifthteen."

"Sure, go ahead. The emo one can go in next."

Shadow gave her the evil eye. She shivered. Knuckles and Applejack went into the back room, leaving Dash, Tails, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Shadow unaccompanied.

X

Ten minutes later, they came back. Dash looked up sadly.

"I-is he okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, sugarhog, he's fine," Applejack answered her. "I'm surprised he's holding up so well."

"Can I see him now?" Dash begged.

The nurse shrugged. "I promised the emo guy he could go. Just wait."

Shadow glowered at her again. He walked into the back.

X

Sonic was lying in the bed, his whole chest wrapped up in white linen. He sighed weakly. Applejack and Knuckles had just left. He was, once again, all by himself. The door opened, and Sonic smiled. He hoped with all his might it was Dash. Shadow walked in and he frowned. Shadow walked up to Sonic's bed. He was looked conceited.

"So, faker," Shadow began. "Looks like you really messed up this time."

Sonic folded his arms and looked away. For a moment, he felt more like Shadow than himself. "I guess."

"You know, Dash was really worried."

Sonic dropped the act. "Really?"

"Yup, apparently she hasn't slept since you got here."

Sonic felt kind of bad. "Poor Dash…It's all my fault."

"How?" His statement confused Shadow.

"I'm the reason she's worrying! I wish there was something I could do to help her…"

Shadow was silent for a moment. Then suddenly, he smirked.

"Actually, there is a way."

Sonic looked up. "There is?"

"Yup," Shadow grinned devilishly. "You want to know?"

"Of course I do! I-I mean, sure, I guess."

"Well, you got to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"Like you don't know," Shadow sighed coldly. "Stupid boy…"

Sonic frowned. He wasn't exactly pleased with Shadow's attitude. But he was curious of what he could do to help Dash.

"I could tell you…"

"Yeah…?"

"I could not as well." Shadow loved teasing the poor boy.

"Cut the act," Sonic snapped impatiently. "Just tell me what I need to do!"

"I already told you that."

"Okay, fine. PLEASE tell me what I need to-" Sonic stopped talking suddenly. Shadow was grinning again.

"You're kidding me."

Shadow started heading for the door. "You know what to do," he said before he exited the room, leaving Sonic with his thoughts and the heart monitors. The door slammed open again an instant later, creating a dent in the wall. Dash was standing in the doorway, tears running down her face.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours. Then Dash broke the awkward silence with a really loud sob. She ran into the room and threw her arms around Sonic's neck, weeping into his shoulder.

"Hey, Dash," Sonic stuttered. "Wasup?"

Dash pulled away. She looked angry.

"Sonic ," she seethed. "How could you do this to me!" There were purple bags under her eyes and her hair was a little but messy, signs that she hadn't been sleeping lately.

"Uh…"

"I have been up day and night for a week worrying about you!" she went on. "I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"Well…I made it! So, no need to worry."

Dash started breathing heavily, like she was hyperventilating. Sonic was starting to feel worried. He was used to Dash getting mad at him, but he wasn't used to this. Then suddenly, she started to cry into his shoulder again.

"S-Sonic…I'm so-o sorry," she sobbed. "When she pointed that g-gun at your head, I-I thought you-u were going to d-d-die!"

"W-Well, I didn't, did I?"

She sniffed. "I guess not."

"Then, you shouldn't be sad."

Dash pulled back, surprised at the remark. She certainly hadn't thought he would say something like that.

"What d-do you mean?" Dash inquired fretfully. He was smiling at her, making her heart beat more quickly than it should. Sonic touched her cheek gently. She knew she was blushing, she could feel the blood rushing to her face already, and a tingling sensation filled her whole body. For a moment, she was expecting him to kiss her, but he didn't. He just stared at her softly, sending chills down her spine. Good chills. Happy chills. Panicky chills.

After what seemed like hours, he finally said, "Because I'm here for you. Always and forever."

"F-Forever?" Was this her voice? She sounded like she was more of a chipmunk than a human.

Sonic's smile widened. "Yup, and don't expect anything less," he grinned cockily, tilting his head to a goofy angle. Dash had to smile as well at this. It was nearly impossible not to.

"Hey, Blue," the stupid nurse yelled from the door. "The others want a turn, ya know!"

**_"MY NAME IS RAINBOW DASH, NOT BlUE!" _**Dash roared. There was steam coming out of her ears. Sonic decided the moment spoiler must have ticked her off. Then he realized something.

_"Oh no!" _he thought worriedly._ "I never told her!"_

**You're a moron.**

_No, I'm not! And who are you?_

**I'm your conscious. SpOoKy HuH?**

_No, no it's not._

**…****You have no sense of humor.**

_At least mine is better than yours!_

**Hey, I take that to offense.**

_How? You're me._

**Okay, okay, listen. If you want to tell her then you need to get her attention.**

_How?_

**I don't know! Figure it out, bonehead.**

Sonic snorted at himself. He could be such an idiot sometimes. Dash got up. She looked ready to leave. Sonic started to panic.

"Uh, uh, Dash, wait!"

She turned around. From his view, it was like one of those moments when the girl you like turns around, her hair swishing with her body, sparkles all around the scene, a random gust of wind brewing, her eyes shining…you get the gist. But ya, this was that moment for him and it rendered him speechless. Dash lifted an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips, breaking the connection and the hypnotic instant.

"What is it, Sonic?" she asked impatiently. "The nurse will get mad if I don't give the others a chance for a visit."

"Well, I, um…ya see, I, uh…"

"Are you going to say it or what?"

"U-um…" **Spit it out already!**

"Hurry up!" the nurse yelled with irritation.

"Shut up!" Dash hollered back. "My future boyfriend is trying to say something important!" After a moment, she realized what she had just said and blushed furiously.

"What?"

"I said, um, best friend…yeah…," Dash sputtered a little too quickly. "I said best friend and you better not try to LIE and say I didn't!"

Sonic sweat dropped. Honestly, he found Dash's slip-up amusing.

"Sure Dash," he chuckled. "We believe you."

"You'd better!"

"Well you PLEASE get out of this room?" the nurse bellowed.

"NO," Dash hissed. "Not until Sonic tells me what he needs to tell me." She turned to Sonic. "Well?"

Sonic gulped.

**Me: Alright that is it for now guys fav or review.**


	9. The Couple

**Me: Okay I'm going to do the Football chapter of this story after this.**

**Unknown: I can't believe you did that to me -_-**

**Me: Shut up.**

- Sondash: Return -

Sonic gulped for the tenth time. He was sweating like a pig, he was so scared. Dash waited for his answer impatiently. She was wondering when he was going to answer. The grouchy nurse growled angrily as she leaned against the door, murmuring something about getting a pistol.

"Sonic," Dash sighed. "Please just tell me what you need to say. You've been sitting there motionless for ten minutes."

"I have?" He didn't even recognize his own voice.

"Yes, you have," she declared boldly. "And I think, if you don't speak up soon, I'm going to get kicked out of this room."

"You got that right," the nurse obliged, checking out her nails impatiently.

"Will you at least let us talk in peace?" Dash begged her. The nurse emitted a loud, sarcastic groan, but left, closing the door behind her.

"And don't let the door hit ya on the way out…," Sonic muttered. Dash glared furiously at him and he shot his hands up in surrender.

"Are you going to talk or am I going to have to strangle it out of ya!" Dash threatened. Whatever he was going to say had better not be anything less than a proposal, or she was going to kick his sorry butt for all the suspense.

"Okay, okay! You see Dash," Sonic began nervously, "I-I wanted to tell you why I…why I…why I've always been so…well…distant, ya know, racing with ya in the past." Dang, the poor boy was nervous as heck, telling her this. He was opening up, and they both knew it. His eyes betrayed him, showing reluctance and anxiety. Sonic clamped his eyes shut, trying to block out everything they were revealing.

"Sonic…" Dash's hands flew to her mouth. FINALLY, after all these years of wondering why he raced with her, why he kept his distance…She was going to discover the answer to the impossibly complex question she would ask herself each and every night. _Why does he run from me? Why doesn't he just stay by me and tell me how I know he feels?_

"Well, you see Dash," he gulped. "It's not that I don't LIKE you…In fact, I kind of like you a lot…more than I should…"

"Go on…," she encouraged.

"But, the reason I never stopped to be with you, "Sonic forced himself to say. He was struggling to get the right words out, "was because I was worried you were going to get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Sonic explained. "You know that if my enemies knew how important you are to me, you'd be their prime target."

She scoffed. "I can understand that." The cyan girl didn't continue when he shot her a dark glare. She cleared her throat.

"So, you're saying you _maybe_ would have gone out with me all those years ago if you hadn't had so many rivals?" Dash wondered.

"W-well, I…um…Maybe…"

She smiled dreamily. "Maybe…I'll take maybe…there's hope in maybe…"

Hope. Such a small, yet powerful word it was. He had hoped all his life that he would gain the courage to ask Dash out, or at least tell her the truth about himself. Now, this very moment, he was so close he could almost feel the good times they could have shared all their lives. It was so close…so near…so distant… But he was almost there.

"Yeah, there is…," he sighed gradually.

Dash seemed to be in her own little world for a moment, twirling around with her hands clasped together like a ten year old girl and not a fifteen year old freshman. She giggled to herself as she spun around, light on her feet, like she was a born dancer. Sonic smirked at her as she twirled. For the first time in three years, he was seeing the same Dash he had adored with all his heart as a kid. The same Dash who would hug him so tight, he would be unable to breathe until she let go. The same Dash who would cry day and night when he was on his mission's and would always wait with anticipation until he returned. The same Dash who had promised him so many years ago, "I won't EVER stop loving you, my Sonikku! You and I are meant for each other, and we should NEVER be separated. I won't EVER date anyone else, and I won't EVER love you less than I do right now." Every time he thought of that, he would smile. Suddenly, she stopped spinning and giggling. She looked at Sonic with questioning eyes.

"Sonic, what does this mean?" she asked curiously.

Sonic was taken aback. "What does what mean?"

"Well," Dash continued, "you said you MIGHT have taken me out on a date…and you also have been acting really weird around me ever since we were reunited, so…"

"So…?" Sonic wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"So… Does this mean," Dash gasped, smiling wider and wider by the second, "you _LIKE_ me?"

Sonic knew he had to escape this as soon as possible, for if his face burned any more; his muzzle would turn to ash. "U-um, sure, Dash! I thought you already knew that."

"No, no, I mean, do you REALLY like me, as in 'LOVE' like."

"Um…" _Gotta escape…gotta escape…gotta escape…_

"Aww, c'mon, Sonikku," Dash flirted. It had been three years since she had last gotten totally up close and personal and she had forgotten how nice it was. She wasn't about to stop now, so she went on, saying, "You're blushing so much, you look like Knuckles. That makes loving me so O. B. V. I. O. U. S."

"What?"

"Obvious! Ya know, I can totally tell."

"You can t-tell what?"

"That you LOVE me, duh!"

"Um, uh…"

Dash huffed. "Oh, c'mon, Sonic," she snarled impatiently. "Just say it. I mean, it's not like I've been waiting, like, TEN YEARS for you to confess!"

"Um, actually it's been like—"

"Does it really matter?" Dash wailed. "All I'm saying is, please Sonic…Please just tell me what I want to hear…and not just because you have to."

Sonic gulped. She was making this harder than it had to be, mostly for him.

"Dash, please don't get upset…," he begged her. He detected the faint sight of a tear in her eye, and her really hated seeing her cry. "It's just, you're not exactly making this easy for me." She didn't respond, just wiped her eye with her palm and motioned for him to continue, He obliged and went on, "Listen, Dashie, I'm sorry it took me so long to say this, I really, really am…But for this whole time, I just…I guess I…I wasn't ready, okay? Five years ago, I didn't even know what…um, _love_ was. I take that back. I knew what love was, I just didn't understand it, or know how to handle it. So, that's why I would avoid you back then. It wasn't until I was fifteen that I started to get the whole liking process, and became afraid of it. I was worried that something would happen to you, and I knew, or a least I thought, that if I kept my distance, and acted like I didn't like you, Eggman wouldn't make you his main target." He forced himself to laugh a little at that, hoping to see her smile. She did. "I guess that didn't work did it? But on top of all that, I was too shy to really get close to you. All those death hugs and racing conversations…I kind of, uh, kind of enjoyed them…well, some of them." Dash giggled a little bit, but then cursed herself for it when he glared at her.

"May I continue?" Sonic responded. She nodded sheepishly.

"But anyway, I really, really, really did like all those nice things you used to talk to me about. But then…you left…and…and…"

"And…?"

"And it…it killed me…"

Dash's eyes widened. She could feel remorse filling up inside her. Poor Sonic, she hadn't realized how much he had suffered from her absence.

"It…it killed you? B-but…"

"Dash, I don't think you know this, but it was HORRIBLE after your step-mother dragged you away. I couldn't live with myself…I-it was unbearable to know that you were gone…"

_Flashback!_

_"Okay, now just put those inferior reactors over there, Sonic."_

_"Are you sure this is safe, Tails?"_

_Tails laughed. "Of course it…_is_…" he struggled with the last word. "Hand me that wrench."_

_"What's the magic word?"_

_Tails glared at the blue haired boy so violently, Sonic swore it did everything except audibly hiss. But, as usually, Sonic was too stubborn to give up that easily. _

_"What's the magic word, lil bro?" he repeated. _

_"Fine, I'll get it myself," Tails scowled. He snatched the wrench out of Sonic's gloved hand, leaving his big brother in shock. _

_"Well, aren't you in a perky mood today," Sonic laughed to himself, using sarcasm in his humor. _

_Tails sighed. He set the wrench down on his desk and placed his hand on the Tornado, which was sitting beside them with the engine open. The remorseful boy spread his hand across the airplane slowly, rubbing it over the name. "Sonic", it read in big white letters, surrounded by red and the picture of two yellow tails. _

_"I'm sorry, Sonic," Tails replied sorrowful. "I just really want to finish this before tonight."_

_"What's tonight?"_

_"Well…tonight happens to be the Mobian Dance…and I want…I want to…I want to ask…"_

_"Yes?" Sonic pestered. This was getting good. He knew about the dance. It wasn't very common, and only happened once every five years. Last time, Sonic had wanted to ask Dash, but instead, he had just skipped out all together. Dash hadn't ended up going with anyone either, proving them both miserable. If Tails was going…maybe he should—_

_"I was going to ask Twilight!" Tails burst out, interrupting Sonic's fantasy. The boy's cheeks flushed a bright pink. _

_"Aww," Sonic laughed. "Tails, you should! You two are meant for each other."_

_Tails peeked at his plant, sitting in the window. It had grown at least ten inches since that awful day when the Metarex had attacked, but he knew he had to move on, and Twilight was the one. He nodded his head and said, "You're right, I should."_

_Sonic turned away. He didn't want his little brother to know he was turning green with envy. Everyone was moving on. Knuckles had already asked Applejack out to the event, and now Tails? Sure, Shadow was still a brooding emo, but _Tails_? Maybe it was time for him to grow up too. That's it, it was settled. Sonic lifted his chin, turned back to Tails with confidence reflecting in his eyes, and with an obvious blush on his muzzle, shouted, "I'M GOING TO ASK—" _

_"YOU GUYS!" Fluttershy screamed. She ran in with a piece of paper floating behind her, firmly grasped in her hand. "DASH'S GONE!"_

_"WAIT, WHAT?" Tails and Sonic both cried out at the same time. _

_"It's true!" Fluttershy sobbed. "I just went over to her house to talk to her about…something__…and then,no one was there, and so I went inside, and I found this note on her bed!"_

_Sonic snatched the paper out of her grasp and held it up, reading it aloud. "Dear friends, I am sorry to tell you this, but I'm leaving home and never coming back. D-Don't think I'm running away, because I'm not! It's just, I…My father (of whom I hadn't known was still alive) remarried and my step-mother…well…we're moving, let's just put it that way, okay? Moving far, far away, and she said we're never coming back. Don't ask why, and don't come to visit. It's really none of your business. I'm going to miss you all, but I'll miss Sonic most of all. I love you, Sonikku, and even though my new step-mom has forbidden our friendship, I know we'll be together again someday._

_Signed, _

_Rainbow Dash._

_"OMG this is horrible! Dash's gone forever and…Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked. "You look really distraught, and you were shouting something and then—"_

_"It's nothing, Tails…," Sonic sighed, his face hidden from view. "Just forget it, okay?"_

**End of Flashback!**

Dash's hands were to her mouth, her tears water-falling from her eyes and staining her gloves. "Sonic, I'm so sorry," she whispered. Dash wrapped her arms around him once more, pulling him close to her as he sat on that cursed hospital bed, his knees up to his chest. Of course, she had had no idea what that whole flashback was because it was in his brain, but she knew he must have suffered from it. If only she had known how much she meant to him…

"Doesn't matter now," Sonic shook his head. His mask was back up, just like it had always been three years ago. The only flaw against it was his eyes, which revealed most of his emotions. Dash searched his face for the slightest hint of what he was thinking or feeling. _Pain, angst, anxiety, concern…anger…?No…not anger…_

_Love..._ Sonic turned away from her, begging that she wouldn't see right through him. Dash was good at that kind of stuff. She had always been able to tell exactly what he was feeling just by looking at him. Sometimes, he liked that feature, and it would prove useful, especially when he needed her there. Other times, he despised the fact that he couldn't hide anything from her and would hope she wouldn't come looking for him. This was mostly when he was beaten down and didn't want her to know.

"Sonic," Dash forced out through her sobs, "it does matter. YOU matter. Please don't think you don't."

"Why would it matter…?"

"Because I…you matter to me, Sonic, and that's all that counts, right?"

"...I guess…" _C'mon, is getting you nowhere. Do what you practiced. Just spit it out already!_

"Sonic…please…"

Sonic took a deep breath. If he was going to finally get the girl of his dreams, he would have to be more assertive. Telling her…it was harder than he had ever anticipated.

Before Sonic could say a thing, Dash grabbed his pale arms and pulled him close to her. "Sonic, listen to me, I need you to know that no matter what has happened over these past three years, I still love you more than you could ever even begin to imagine. Please, don't start thinking that you don't matter to me."

Half of Sonic wanted to pull away from her grasp and hide his face. Being this close to her was making him seriously uncomfortable. However, the other half wanted to stay right there, close to her. Her silky rainbow hair smelled nice…Had she showered before coming…just for him? He flushed at the thought of Dash taking a shower, especially if it was for him.

Dash went on. "Sonic, I have tried and tried and TRIED to show you how much I adore you, but you have never really told me you loved me back. That's all I ever wanted, you know. I just...I needed you."

"I-I know, Dash…I know…I'm...I'm so sorry. I just hope ya can forgive me when I say this…"

Dash looked up, loosening her grip and backing away slightly. "Say what?"

"That I…I…"

"You…you…," Dash encouraged; hoping to help him with whatever it was he was trying to say. Unfortunately, it wasn't making it any easier for him.

Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Sonic decided that the best way to get her to understand was to show her how he felt. So, since she was already near, Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist, and as quickly as he could – with the reddest muzzle Dash had ever witnessed -, pulled her close, and on top of the bed with him, pressing his lips against hers. Poor hedgehog was trembling, he was so NERVOUS…but bless his heart; he went for it anyway. Dash was surprised at first, taken aback by his unexpected move, but after a moment, relaxed and kissed back, closing her eyes slowly. It was so deep…so passionate…it was everything she had ever wanted. Sonic moved his hands to her lower back and pulled her closer to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to enjoy the moment more than they already were. Eventually though, they ran out of breath and had to pull apart. Panting, the two looked into each others eyes, not sure what to say.

Sonic spoke up first. "I-I…I love you, Dash," he stuttered.

Dash was silent for a heart beat. She was still having trouble processing her mind, which had completely turned to mush, along with her legs, and her arms, and pretty much every other part of her body. Then, after her brain started to function again, she grasped what he had said. A tiny smile appeared on her face, and then it grew and grew until it was so big, it couldn't possibly get any bigger. Her arms – which were no longer numb from pleasure – encircled Sonic's neck once more, embracing him tight, but not so tight, he would go through pain.

"Oh, Sonic." she sobbed into his shoulder. "You d-don't know how happy I am. I love you so much."

Sonic laughed anxiously, holding her tiny waist. "Right back atcha, Dashie."

Dash was so happy. Her dreams had finally come true! The ecstatic sky blue girl was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Once she had finally cried enough, she asked, "Sonic, does this mean we're together now?"

Sonic just shrugged. "I-If ya want to be," he chuckled apprehensively. "I mean…no one's forcing you to—"

"OF COURSE I WANT TO! Mercy, I've only been begging for this moment since I was eight!"

"Then consider us an item."

Dash screamed with complete bliss. She hopped off her spot on the bed and started twirling all around the room. "This is my best day in my life!" she shrieked. "I must tell everyone!" Dash scrambled out of the hospital room at a speed Sonic didn't know she possessed. "That's love for ya," he muttered under his breath, a smirk available on his face.

Dash raced back into the waiting room where everyone else was. Twilight and Tails had finished their card game and were now busy with a thumb war. Applejack and Knuckles apparently had left a while ago due to boredom, along with Shadow. A couple new people were there now, sitting in metal chairs. One was a green boy with a scar on his stomach, one was a girl in a really baggie blue hoodie that covered her head and a tiny blue mini skirt, and the last was an old cat with short gray hair, cradling an adorable newborn baby in her arms. The green boy raised one eyebrow at Dash's excited expression.

"TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT, TWILLLLIGHT!" Dash bellowed elatedly, jumping up and down with excitement.

Twilight looked up from her battle, the distraction causing her to lose by Tails covering her thumb, and therefore, winning the war. "Yes, Dash?"

"You'll will never believe this!"

"What?"

"Me and Sonic had our first kiss and we are together!" she said.

"Really?" Twilight gasped, sitting up slightly in her chair. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Dash!"

"I knew the big lug would come around eventually," Tails grinned.

Dash giggled rapidly, clasping her hands together.

The green boy looked from Dash to Twilight. "I don't know what's going on here…," he mumbled, "but the cyan girl's pretty hot. Wanna dump you're new boyfriend and go have some fun with me?"

Dash looked disgusted. "Gross, no. I'm permenantly taken, so back off man."

"Hey, aren't I hot too?" Twilight demanded, feeling jealous.

"Nah, you're boobs are too small," the boy laughed evilly. "What, can't you fit in a bra? Here." He tossed a band-aid at her and it landed in her lap. "You **should** be able to fit into **that**."

Twilight flushed angrily. She looked at the band-aid like she could burn it with her eyes.

"Shut up, Scourge," the weird boy scowled.

"What?" Scourge shrugged. "I'm just having a little fun, Fiona, gosh."

"I don't think you're boob-less, Twilight!" Tails smiled at her, unaware of the perverted-ness of that sentence.

"Uh, thanks, I guess?"

Scourge snorted, followed by a smothered giggle from Fiona.

Dash frowned at the rude couple. They were ruining her moment. She grabbed Twilight's hand and pulled her out the door, Tails trotting close behind them. Twilight, in a confused daze, asked, "Where are you taking me, Dash?"

"We're getting out of this heck whole!" she clarified. "The walls are too white. It's way life-less for a place that's supposed to _restore_ your life, and not end it."

"But…but what about Sonic?" Twilight cried. "Tails and I still haven't visited—"

"We're going home and going to do something really special for him!"

"Like what?"

"Oh, wait, I know. We should plan a coming home surprise party, just for him." she gasped. "Oh, Sonic's going to be SO happy."

"You're throwing a surprise party?" Tails grinned. "YAY, Pinkie loves parties and so do I!"

"I know, right?"

"I'm so excited!"

"I need to tell my mother!"

"We must invite everyone"

Dash sweat dropped as the two went back and forth, eagerly ranting on and on about what they were going to do. But, at the same time, she wanted to do the same.

"Sonic's going to be discharged tomorrow," Dash said, "so we'd better get started!"

"YEAH, YAY, HOORAY, LET'S DO IT!" Tails and Twilight cried happily.

Dash turned away, smiling blissfully. She was still sort of in a romantic daze from Sonic's confession. To her, it seemed she had to repay him in some way, and a party was just the thing. Now it was just a matter of time, and then she would make him the happiest girl in the world.

**Rainbow Dash: You wonder why I'm so mushy in this is because I found love in my heart, Sonic is the one who started it all since we've met, so yeah I'm that happy and will be joining football after the party with him as Wide Receiver.**

**Me: Alright that about does so I will be uploading the football chapter.**


	10. The Sport

**Me: Well here we are folks the first chapter of The Football arc of the this story.**

- Sondash: Return -

Sonic woke up to the sound of a door closing. He looked to the side. A man in a white uniform and carrying a clipboard entered the room.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked nervously.

"I'm your doctor, Mr. Sonic," the man said. "I'm here to tell you you're going to be discharged."

"Really?"

"Yup, you're free to go home to your friends and loved ones at any time."

Dash…He hadn't seen her since that day when he had told her he loved her, and he couldn't wait to see her again. Sonic rubbed his nose with his forefinger, grinning, and said, "Great, see ya later, doc…or not," then hopped out of the blindingly white bed and jumped out of the window.

"WAIT!" the doctor cried after him. "You forgot to pay the bill!" But it was too late; Sonic was already halfway across the country, on his way home.

"Darn it," the doctor groaned. "Mr. Swanson's gonna have my head on a platter."

"And why would Mr. Swanson do that?" a large orange swan standing in the doorway asked.

"Mr. S-Swanson!" the doctor squeaked. "I-I, eh, c-c-can, uh, explain!" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"All right then," Mr. Swanson nodded sarcastically. "Start explaining."

"Well, um, it seems our most, uh, respected patient d-d-didn't pay for the stay here."

"Rebecca Black, that two timing jerk! And after all that lotion I rubbed on her broken foot."

"N-no, no, not Rebecca, it was Sonic."

Mr. Swanson relaxed. "Oh, that guy? He paid."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he paid with a power ring. First day he was here."

There was a few minutes silence. Then suddenly, he burst out, "A POWER RING?" **(Remember, like I said before, a power ring is about the worth of a nugget of gold, so…get ready patients. You're about to be having a **_**MUCH **_**nicer hospital xD)**

X

"All right, now put that banner up over there."

"Here?"

"Little to the left…no, no, your other left! Gosh darn it, Fluttershy, left is THAT way!"

"Oh…okay, here?"

"Just a little higher up…and…PERFECT!"

"YAY, I did it!"

"You sure did. Tails, how's the punch?"

Pause. "It tastes amazing. Sonic's going to love it."

"Wonderful, the doctor just called and told us Sonic was recently released, so he should be getting here soon.

"I'm so excited, I can't stand it."

"Same here, I can't stay still."

"When will the others be here?"

"Three minutes at the most."

"Fantastic, let's get ready."

X

Sonic whooshed down the street, leaving trails of dust and granite behind him as his red sneakers scrapped against the road. He was running at a high speed, higher than normal. He looked down at the watch Tails had given him last year. "1,678 MPH," it read. He grinned.

"Sweet," he laughed. "I've now beat my latest record speed of 1,500 MPH!"

Remember now, it's been three years since the Metarex thing took place, and back then, Sonic ran at 700 MPH. He hasn't grown taller, by the looks of it, but he has gotten faster.

Suddenly, Sonic came to an abrupt stop, using his heels to impede himself. Beside him was a flower store with tulips and sunflowers and roses in the window. He smiled, a thought entering his mind.

X

Dash dipped a ladle in an oversized, glass bowl and sipped at the punch. It took a second, but she grinned as explosions of flavor burst around in her mouth, partying like there was no tomorrow. She licked her lips and went for another taste.

"How is it?" Tails asked.

"You were right, it's delicious." Dash beamed, wiping punch off her cheek with the back of her hand. "Tails, you're a genius. And I absolutely love the ice cream you added. Is that rainbow sherbet?" **(That's what the ice cream's called. DON'T call it "sherbert" or "sorbet",because both of those are wrong – though I called it "sorbet" (pronounced: Soar-bay) all my life. It's pronounced "Sherbet!" I looked it up ;P)**

"Aw, thanks, Dash. And yes it is," the boy chuckled happily, puffing up with pride. "I made it sherbet flavored punch, of course."

"Well, duh, obviously" she laughed. "I hope Sonic likes the chilidogs I made him." She glanced at the table, which had twenty hotdogs smothered in chili, all perfectly prepared.

The door opened and Rarity sauntered in. Knuckles and Shadow were right behind her, practically drooling over her figure. She was dressed in a crimson dress in a completed the fashionable outfit. The girl lifted her shady sunglasses, inspecting the room with her mischievous dark blue eyes. Her face was caked with foundation, mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow, Dash noted and Applejack became jealous of Rarity. And wait, was that blush on her cheeks, or was she just happy to have fan boys? The sky blue girl cringed. She never had held a taste for the arts of makeup.

"The star is here!" Rarity said in a singsong voice, flashing a pose, as if there were cameramen lurking nearby. Knuckles pretended to be annoyed, but it was hard when he was right behind her, where she looked the hottest, according to him, thus making Applejack blush in jealousy.

"Great, you made it! Silver is in the back getting napkins with Trixie," Dash nodded. "All we need is Sonic, and the party can begin!"

"Oh my gosh," Fluttershy gasped from the window, "here he comes!"

Dash said, "TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!"

Tails flipped the switch and the lights went off.

The door creaked opened slowly. "Hello?" a familiar voice, which melted Dash's heart, called out. "I don't remember it being so dark…although, it has been about six months since I was last here...so..." **(Oh, don't act so surprised. We all know Sonic spends more time running and napping in trees than hanging out in his own home.)**

Tails flicked the lights back on. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, smiling happily as they watched the shocked blue hedgehog look up at the group of friends. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Dash ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home, Sonic," she whispered in his ear.

Sonic put one hand on her waist, holding her close as if he never wanted to let her go. He turned to the group. "You guys planned all this, just for me?" His voice sort of cracked at the end, which alarmed him tremendously.

"Actually," Rarity admitted, "Dash and Pinkie were the ones who came up with the whole thing. We just showed up."

"You're the greatest friends ever," Sonic grinned. They all beamed. Tails ran over and started excitedly introducing him to all the features prepared. He was talking so fast, while smiling so big, Sonic could barely keep up with him and started wondering if his little brother might need an oxygen mask. After a few minutes though, everyone started getting more comfortable with the party and started enjoying different activities available in the house. As soon as Tails finally left Sonic to hang out with Twilight, the blue haired boy scooted back next to Dash. She giggled.

"Do you like it?" she asked, drinking down another cup of the amazing drink.

"I love it! You know, ya didn't really have to—"

Dash shushed him with a sweet kiss on the lips. He really liked this kiss because her lips tasted like one of his favorite childhood ice creams. When she pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his neck again and held him close, his hands automatically wrapping around her waist, as if it was natural to him. But it was natural, and for the first time, Dash felt complete in her life. This thought made her smile wider as she said, "I had to, Sonic, to repay you for everything you've done for me."

"But—"

"Uh-uh, no buts; you saved my life, Sonic! And you also confessed your love for me… It seemed wrong to let that slide without as much as a thank you, Dash style."

Sonic grinned. He let go of her to reach behind his back and pull out a bouquet of roses.

"Well then, I guess I have to thank you as well, Sonic style," he smirked, holding it out to her.

Dash gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks and moistened her gloves, making her palms feel mushy when she gripped the bouquet, even though she does not enjoy girly stuff, it was from her boyfriend.

The roses were of all different colors; dark red, pink, blue, purple, even white – one of the rarest roses on Earth. Dash lowered her head to their petals and filled her nose with their syrupy smells. She sighed shakily, hiccupping and sobbing at the same time.

"Y-you actually went out and…and…and bought me all these…these…these…" she had to catch her breath. "These BEAUTIFUL roses! Blue…and…and….and WHITE? Were do you even FIND white roses h-here?"

Sonic's grin widened slowly until he was beaming with pride. "A heroic boy has his ways," he chuckled, rubbing his nose.

Dash threw her arms around his middle, burying her head in his chest. Sonic could barely understand what she was saying, her voice was so muffled: "S-Sonic, I'm so happy. I've waited my whole life for a moment like this, and now I have it and I have you…" She sniffled a little bit. "Don't ever leave me."

There was only one thing you _could_ say in a moment like this, and Sonic was glad he meant it with all his heart when he said it. "I won't, Dash. I love you too much."

Dash sighed blissfully. She finally had everything. Nothing could ruin her mood.

X

It was 2 days after the party Sonic and Rainbow Dash were officially together. At school Dash was searching for Sonic who hasn't shown up in school.

_"Where is he?" In her thoughts. Until suddenly._

A blue streak passed by her in a speed of sound. Dash got up and found Sonic in front her putting out his hand. Dash accepted it and said ",What was that you were doing?"

"Well I had enough with Patriot on Swimming, so I'm joining Football." He smirked.

_"Football? I mean sure he can't swim but why move?" In Dash's Thought._

"Hey Dash I heard there are girls on the Football team, you wannna join?" The blue haired boy asked.

_"What he wants me to join, of course!" She thought again._

"Of course Sonic, you know I'm an athlete, so count me in." Dash said.

"Alright lets head to the Athletics Director's office." Sonic said.

The two held hands and are heading off to the director's office. A man in a coach jacket looked up and said ",Hi how can help you two?"

"Yes we are here to join football." Sonic said.

"You too girl?" The man said.

"Yes and its Rainbow Dash sir." The sky blue girl said.

"Okay. here is a package you two must turn in to your coach and you must pay $100 each for your equipment, is that understood you two?" The man with a brooding expression.

"Yes Sir!"

Sonic and Dash left to the counsoler's office to change their schedules from Swimming to Football which is placed to last period.

"Okay Dash are you ready?"

"Of Course I'm ready."

The two went to Coach Patriot to switch with him happliy signing them out and said ", YOU SEE MAGGOTS, THESE TWO ARE JOINING A SPORT UNLIKE YOU PEOPLE!"

"Hope you two can make a difference on the team." The coach oddly speaking calm.

"Sure, goodbye coach." The two waving as they going to the field. Dash can't help to see Sunset glaring at her, but she shrugged it off.

Sonic and Dash arrived to see the entire Football team practicing with a guy in a red collared shirt in white jeans coming to them and said ",So you are the two newbies for the Football team huh?"

"Yes sir coach heres our packages and the money." The two handing over it.

"Excellent you two, come with me to the sport storage room." The coach walking to the gym with Sonic and Dash following behind.

They arrived to the storage room where all the sport equipment is and Sonic and Dash were amazed by the stuff there. Their coach told them to come and they surprised to see a lot of pads and helmets.

"Okay you first Sonic, what position are you gonna play?" the man asked.

"Quarterback."

"Okay." The man gave Sonic two pairs of pants (One for practice, other for the game.), pads for his pants, a belt, Shoulder pads (Small), a Silver Helmet, a practice jersey, a spirit tight shirt with long sleeves and two pairs of long socks (One that is black and could reach up to the knee, the other is white fluffy one with a text saying "SCD.)

"Alright, what about you Rainbow Dash?"

"Wide Receiver."

"Okay." The man gave Dash the same equipment like Sonic's.

"Okay you two come with me to the locker room." The man said going to the downstairs with Sonic and Dash are struggling to pick up their equipment to follow their coach.

The coach unlocked the door to the Football Locker room to have the two dress up to go to the field. "Alright you two if you come out late you will have some Bear Crawls to do, understand?" "Yes Sir!" And with that the door closes and Dash looks at the board with a roster.

**Football Roster:**

**Sonic**

**Rare Mind- QB**

**Ross Folk**

**Michelle Feltz- TE **

**Sophie Richards **

**Heather Tompkins**

**Pamela Washington**

**Alyssa Laurent**

**Rainbow Dash- WR **

**Leah Stein**

**Jennifer Gorman**

**Mindy Baker**

**Beth Shrake**

**Cheryl Jones**

**Debbie Willet**

**Tamara Chavez- RB **

**Jonathan Piscardsen **

**Barbara Patterson**

**Nathan Crabbe**

**Shinji Kitano**

**Brett Styles**

**Natalie Meyer**

**Leroy Mckenna**

**Jeff Garrison- OL **

**Ronald Shiner- C**

**Josh Mannings **

**Tonya Waters**

**Nick Evans**

**Simone Ravendark**

**Wayne Blackwell**

**Gil Jimenez**

**Gordon Stalworth**

**Aaron Swoop- DL **

**Bill Brenton **

**Kindell Johnson**

**David Bailey**

**Rich Atkins**

**Yuu Tanaka**

**Unknown- LB **

**Janet Star**

**Kelly Carpenter**

**Lilly Deacon**

**Kay Nelson- CB **

**Floyd Sanders**

**Sally Mills**

**Jolie Wu**

**Susan Walsh**

**Greg Simpson- S**

**Tad Hawthrone- K **

**Rachel Decker- P**

Dash became amazed by the number of players and the schedule is filled with the top best schools around the area. Sonic and Dash finished dressing and they headed out to field early with no punishment on their day of practice.

**Me: Okay that is it I will be writing the schedule of the games for the story.**


	11. The Game 1

**Me: Okay sorry for being late I had some work to at High School.**

**Bronysonicfan: It took ya that long.**

**Me: Don't make me regret putting Rare Mind here or else I will remove him.**

**Bronysonicfan: No, no please don't.**

**Me: Okay how about a deal, I will remove Rare Mind from this and will add him to my other stories, sounds like a deal?**

**Bronysonicfan: Okay.**

**Me: Alright Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the Football Arc.**

- Sondash: Return -

After a while of doing 11 on 11 on the field Offense was dominating the Defense with Rainbow Dash catching the ball and on one play every time with Coach Ly smiling. The other coaches are Milian, Spitfire, and Soarin. Milian coaches the Linemen of the team, Spitfire coaches the Offense, while Soarin coaches the Defense. Soarin was getting mad at the Defense while Spitfire was cheering for her Offense.

Soarin: COME ON DEFENSE, STOP THAT QUARTERBACK!

Spitfire: "giggle" You have to admit Soarin that blue haired Quarterback is dominating your Defense.

Soarin got more angry and yelled: COME ON UNKNOWN, YOU ARE BETTER THAN THAT, MAN!

Unknown nodded and was squatting ready for the ball to be snapped.

Sonic: Ready... Set... GO!

The ball was snapped and Sonic took a few steps and launches the ball to Rainbow Dash, who got the ball with no ease and once again scored a touchdown with a claps from her Offensive players.

Ly: Bring it in, bring it in!

The team gathered around and took a knee for their coach. Sonic put his had down while receiving pats from his teammates especially Dash who took a knee right next to him.

Ly: Alright listen up, tomorrows our first game and it is against **Birmingham Patriots **on our home turf, you people understand?

Team: Yes, sir!

Ly: Also I would like to introduce to two new players, **Gilda** and **Lightning Dust**, they will be playing tomorrow and Gilda will be a Tight End, while Lightning Dust is Running Back, so here they are.

The two girls stand right next to the coach. Dash was surprised to see them here, but was glad that they are on the team.

Gilda: Hey guys, I'm your new player here, so show me some love and spirit.

Lightning Dust: Whats up guys, new Running Back here.

Ly: Okay with that being said, lets get a break and meet me at the locker room to get your jerseys and lets beat the Patriots.

The team stand, clapped and held their helmets up and said: "**SUNSET CREST DINOS!**"

The team headed to the locker room which is underneath the gym. Dash went up to Gilda and Lightning Dust.

Dash: Hey Gilda, Lightning Dust how are things been?

Gilda: Its nice to see you Dash, and I got to say I'm impressed on how you stand up to Sunset at the Cafeteria the other day.

Lightning Dust: Yeah that was amazing, no one couldn't stand up to her, but it was nice seeing you again.

Dash: "Blush" Girls did you know I have a Boyfriend.

Gilda: Are you serious when did this happened?

Dash: Well two days ago, at the hospital and that person was Sonic.

Lightning Dust: Thats great to know, and I'm ready to crush the Patriots with Dino force.

Gilda: Those wimps won't know what hit' em.

The three friends head to the locker room and saw the schedule on the board.

X

**Game 1: Sunset Crest Dinos vs Birmingham Patriots**

The team was in the locker room all full geared with Silver Helmets, Tri colored jersey, Black pants with Silver, and long red sock with white sock over it, Sonic befriended Lightning Dust and Gilda today in the afternoon. Coach came in.

Ly: Alright listen up, our first game, we got Birmingham, and their team is all boys and now lets show what girls can do on the field lets go!

The team their helmets on and ran throught the gym door and out to the field with a the crowd on the right bleachers cheering. The Birmingham players turned around and look to see girls on the team, then turn to finish stretching.

(Welcome to the Jungle - Gun N' Roses plays on the field)

The team then did indies and then do coin toss with the captains which consist of: Sonic #5, Rainbow Dash #89, Gilda #44, and Lightning Dust #26. The results: Sunset Crest receives the ball in kickoff.

The game begins with the kickoff. Number 5 Sonic receives the ball and is running forward with the Patriots on his tail, until finally a Patriot took him down on the 45 yard line.

Announcer: The Dinos will take the field for Offense.

The Offense did a Shotgun formation with Lightning Dust next to Sonic on the right, then the whistle blew.

Sonic: Down... Set... GO!

The ball was snapped and Sonic took a step back and currently looking for a receiver to throw. Sonic threw the ball to Gilda, who started running with the ball. A Patriot Linebacker took her down, but gained a first again.

Announcer: Ball is complete, passed to number 44 Gilda, 1st down.

Sonic then tells the group the play and the team did the Shotgun Formation once again. The Patriot's coach yelled at his defense to stop that play. The whistle blow.

Sonic: Down... Set... Go...Go... GO!

The ball is snapped and Sonic hand the ball to Lightning Dust who took off while avoiding the Linebackers that stood in her way until a Free Safety got her. The whistle blew.

Announcer: Ball handed off to number 26 Lightning Dust 1st down.

The Offense formate to Shotgun again. Sonic was telling Lightning Dust something before the whistle blew.

Sonic: Down... Set... GO!

The ball was snapped and Sonic took a step back and threw the ball to Rainbow Dash, who then proceeds to run into the end zone with the crowd on the bleachers on the right were roaring with cheer.

Announcer: Touchdown Sunset Crest Dinos carried by number 89 Rainbow Dash!

Scootaloo on the bleachers said: You go Rainbow Dash!

For the rest of the game the Patriots did score but however the end results is 21-13 the Dinos win.

The team in the locker were happy and were yelling and were dressing up.

X

After they dress up Sonic and Dash are at the park at night sitting on the bench with Dash's head on Sonic's shoulder.

Dash: Wow we won on our first game I knew those Patriots weren't a match for us.

Sonic: Heh, I got to say I wouldn't done it without them, but especially you Dashie.

Dash blushed and kissed Sonic in the lips with sonic blushing as well.

Dash: Thanks Sonikku.

Sonic: I guess its time for us to go then, may I? "Place hand."

Dash: Please. "Takes hand."

The two then proceed to walk out of the park with a particular someone who was watching them and was glaring at them with with evil eyes.

**Me: Alright that was just a taste of whats to come we have 9 more games to go who will stop the Blurs from achiving victory on the field. Please PM, Review, or Follow, bye.**


	12. The Game 2

**Me: Okay we are at the second game of the season and will be showing how their defense works starring Unknown as Middle Linebacker.**

**Theawesomecooljay: I wonder whats the surprise after the rest of season is done.**

**Me: There is more to come man.**

- Sondash: Return -

This Saturday Sonic and Dash are having a fun day together before heading to school. The afternoon Sonic and Dash were at Twinkle Park again and finds some new things in it then they visit last time.

Sonic: Man they got the race circuit for teams?

Dash: It says two people per team, lets go then.

The two entered the race and are registering their name and team name. They name themselves The Blue Blurs. They went to get a car with Sonic getting a cobalt car, while Dash got a cyan car. The other racers were staring at them as if recognizing them as the Sunset Crest Dinos Football team players.

The race began with The Blue Blurs going first place in the lead. The other teams were trying to catch up, but to no sucess. After the couple did other activites around the city before once again heading back to school to practice for friday night.

X

**Game 2: At Arleta Mustangs Vs Sunset Crest Dinos**

At the school of Sunset Crest, the players were checking out of their classes for a game. The team got their gear and were already wearing their away pants which is red with silver, and the socks being black with a white one over it, not to mention their jerseys were white with a black, crimson, and silver color. The players were lining up single file at the bus. The Cheers, Drill, and Marching Band went on another bus.

In their way to Arleta High School, Sonic and Dash were sitting next to each other with Gilda and Lightning Dust sitting across them. Then Dash spoke up.

Dash: Hey Gilda could tell me about Arleta and how good are they?

Gilda: Well for one thing they almost have the same colors like we do, but they have white, while we have silver,

Lightning Dust: Not to mention they only won 1 CIF Champion trophy, just one.

Gilda: But to me we got this in the bag, there is nothing that these so called Mustangs have on us.

The bus then arrives at the field. Along with the other bus arrived as well. Coach Ly stood up and spoke.

Ly: Alright, we are at the fitness, so everybody follow me.

The team got out of the bus one by one, with Arleta students staring like "_You Dinos are gonna get crushed.",_ but they shrugged it off and head to their fitness room. There the team got padded up, but this time Sonic, Dash, Gilda, and Lightning Dust wrapped black bandage wrap around their feet and cleats. the team sat around until it is game time. The team then lined in 4s held hands and were walking to the field. The crowd on the left bleachers were roaring with cheers once again, with the Mustang players turning their back to see. The team did strecthes then indies, and finally the captains went to the fifty yard line.

Announcer: Welcome to the 2013 Football season of the year, we have on the Arleta Mustang side is #11 Ricardo, #48 Chris, #81 Albert, #24 Leon. On the visiting side we have #5 Sonic, #89 Rainbow Dash, #44 Gilda, #26 Lightning Dust.

The coin toss results is... Sunset Crest is receiving at Kickoff. The girl players except Sonic went into their positions readying for the ball to come. The Mustang then kicks the ball, with Sonic receiving and heading for the End Zone, until a Mustang caught at 45 Yard Line.

Announcer: The Dinos will be taking the field as Offense with their Quarterback #5 Sonic.

Sonic was telling the team the play and then they were in position in Shotgun formation. The whistle blew.

Sonic: Down... Set... GO!

The ball is snapped and Sonic threw the ball to Lightning Dust who was running in like a swing to the right. Lightning Dust took off as she could, avoiding the defense as it goes, until a Free Safety took her down at the 10 yard line.

Announcer: Ball passed to number 26 Lightning Dust, stopped at the 10 yard line, 1st down.

Sonic then told the team another play and then formation in Shotgun. The whistle blew.

Sonic: Down... Set... GO!

The ball is snapped Sonic took steps back then throws the ball to Gilda who then runs into the End Zone. The referee's arms were up and the whistle blew.

Announcer: Touchdown Sunset Crest Dinos, carried by number 44 Gilda.

The crowd on the left bleachers were screaming and cheering. Instead of Field Goal, coach Ly wanted 2 point conversion. Sonic tells the play and they formate for 2 point conversion.

Sonic: Down... Set... Go... Go... GO!

The ball is snapped, Sonic threw the ball to Dash at the End Zone. The whistle blew.

Announcer: 2 point conversion successful and Arleta Mustang-0, Sunset Crest Dinos-8.

The Dinos then do a Kickoff with a Mustang receiving the ball. Gilda took Mustang down on the 20 yard (Opposite). The whistle blew.

Announcer: The Mustangs will be taking over the Offense with the Dinos taking Defense.

Soarin: Okay Defense lets go, you better get it right Unknown.

Unknown nodded and told the Defense the play and they formationed. The Mustangs formate as well. The Linebackers communicate.

Unknown: Hey watch the run _"Pointing at the Quarterback"._

The ball is snapped, the Mustang Quarterback hand the ball to the Tailback, but was easily taken down by none other then Unknown himself. The whistle blew.

Announcer: Ball handed off to number 4 Travis Martin, but taken down by number 13 Unknown, 14 yards to go 2nd down.

Soarin: Good job Unknown keep it up _"Claps hands."_

Soarin signaled a play for the Defense, then Unknown told them and they formate again. Then wait for the Mustang Offense. The Linebackers communicate once more.

Unknown: Hey watch out for the run.

The ball is snapped, and the Mustang Quarterback took a step back then threw the ball to... Unknown. Unknown then ran to the opposite End Zone scoring a touchdown causing a loud scream on the left bleachers. The whistle blew.

Announcer: Intercepted by number 13 Unknown and he scored Touchdown Sunset Crest Dinos!

The offense went out for another 2 point conversion, with Sonic telling them the play. They formate to Shotgun formation.

Sonic: Down... Set... GO!

The ball is snapped, Sonic hand the ball to Lightning Dust, who then ran to End Zone, scored again. The whistle blew.

Announcer: 2 point conversion successful Arleta Mustangs-0, Sunset Crest Dinos-16.

The end results for this game is 16-6, the Dinos win... again.

The team then went on the bus with happiness in the air. Ly then silenced the team and said.

Ly: Alright I think we know to thank for that extra touchdown is... UNKNOWN!

The team started patting Unknown on the back for a job well done, the bus then started.

Sonic: Man our second win this season, its like we going to be undefeated and might go to the playoffs.

Gilda: I know right, we are totally gonna be undefeated.

Lightning Dust: I can see that trophy now.

Dash: I can't wait for that "giggles".

The bus leaves with the same figure like before was staring at the bus as it leaves Arleta High School, then vanishes...

**Me: Okay now 8 more games left who could stop the Dinos in their track, will they ever achieve victory at Football. Please review, PM, or Follow. Bye.**


	13. The Game 3

**Me: So yeah I decided to put Rare Mind back only for this chunk of the story.**

**Bronysonicfan: Thanks for putting him back in man.**

**Blade: Thanks for also putting me in there.**

**Me: 3rd game of the season. **

- Sondash: Return -

It was the 3rd week of the Football season, the team is practicing for tomorrow night, until coach Ly came and called out.

Ly: Get a Break, GET A BREAK!

The players stopped at what they were doing and took a knee for their coach. Not to mention Rare Mind returned because he had to get his grades up and now he is back. Coach Spitfire was now put to coaching Special Teams.

Ly: Alright everyone I like to introduce you to another player, his name is Blade, he is going to be our Defensive End.

A boy with spiky hair, peach skin and in a black jacket came up.

Blade: Whats up guys, I'm your new Dlineman.

Ly: Okay so we go to the locker room, and get our jerseys, so our opponent is Gardena Panthers, so lets bring it in.

The team then stood up, clapped, and Piled around said.

Team: **SUNSET CREST DINOS!**

X

Dash was walking to the cafeteria with Sonic until she notice Sunset following and stalking them.

Dash: "Whisper to Sonic."

Sonic turned around and said.

Sonic: Hey Sunset you realized I'm taken you know!

Sunset: HOW CAN CHOOSE HER OVER ME!

Sonic: Because she doesn't try to take over Equestria unlike you.

Sunset got angry and charged toward Sonic until Dash came in and gave Sunset a hard punch that knocked the floor out of her. Brianna came in and helps Sunset up.

Brianna: YOU TWO ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!

With that Sunset snapped her fingers and a bunch of girls came out of nowhere glaring at Sonic and Dash. the two of them thought they were done for until...

Gilda: HEY YOU GET AWAY FROM THEM SUNSET!

Lightning Dust: Yeah you bother someone else for a change and leave them or else.

Sunset: Or else what you two gonna hurt me, yeah right.

Gilda: Or else this...

The football team came in and surrounded Sunset's gang. The girls were frighten out of their minds and ran away with Sunset and Brianna running away as well.

Gilda: Ha that will teach her not to mess with my friends, _"Turns to the two"_ Are you two okay?

Sonic: Yeah we would of been done for if you two hadn't come in and rescue.

Dash: Man I owe you one this time Gilda.

Lightning Dust: Hey what about me, I helped too.

Dash: You too Lightning, so lets go to lunch I'm starving.

This afternoon was a step forward of whats to come in the season.

X

**Game 3: Sunset Crest Dinos vs. Gardena Panthers**

3rd game of the season was coming, in the locker room the team was padded up once more for their 3rd game and there was a conversation between Sonic and Rare Mind.

Sonic: So you insolate yourself, but why?

Rare Mind: I was shunned by so many people I have to insolate myself for it.

Sonic: Thats not true I'm talking to you and the whole team is your friends man.

Rare Mind: I guess you're right.

Sonic: Anything man, so how is your throwing skills going.

Rare Mind: Its good, but not as good as your throwing skills.

Blade: Hey guys what did I miss here?

Sonic: Nothing man, but hey you could keep sacking quarterbacks.

Blade: Yeah man, I could rush and stop a play from happening.

With that coach Ly came in and the whole team stood up.

Ly: Okay now lets get out there and show those Panthers what the Dinos could do on the field, lets go.

The team put on their helmets. Oh I forgot to mention the stickers on their helmets, it has a dinos head on one side, while the other side is a Monster Energy like claw marks with the initials of "SCD" in front of it.

The Panthers were stretching at the Dino's home field until they see the Dinos coming out of the gym to the field with the crowd on the right bleachers were cheering once more.

(Welcome to The Jungle - Gun n'Roses plays on the field again)

The team did the strecthes, indies, and then finally the coin toss for the captains is beginning once more.

Announcer: Welcome to the 2013 football season, for captains on the Dinos, we have #5 Sonic, #89 Rainbow Dash, #44 Gilda, #26 Lightning Dust, then on the Panthers, we have #4 Miguel, #21 Cody, #42 Zack, #74 Woody.

The coin toss result is... Gardena is receiving at Kickoff. The girls positioned themselves on the 45 yardline opposite. The ball is then kicked then the Panther player then running the ball, but he was tackled down by Gilda on the 20 yard line opposite of the End Zone. The whistle blew

Announcer: The Panthers will be taking over the Offense.

Soarin: Okay Blade, lets see what you can do, come on!

Soarin signaled a play them and they formationed. The ball was snapped, then the Panther QB took a step back until he was instantly sacked by Blade. The whistle blew.

Announcer: #11 of the Panthers was sacked by #52 Blade, lost a couple yards, 20 yards to go 2nd down.

Soarin: _"Clapped"_ There you go Blade, thats whats showing them.

Then Soarin signaled another play and they formationed. The ball is snapped, the Panther QB took steps back until he is once again sacked by Blade, but this time the QB fumbled the ball with Unknown jumping on it, thus scoring a touchdown. The whistle blew, with the right bleachers crowd going wild with cheer.

Announcer: Ball fumbled by #11 of the Panthers when sacked again by #52 Blade, then recovered to the Dinos by #13 Unknown, and we have a touchdown by Sunset Crest Dinos.

Coach Ly wanted a field goal now. Sonic took a knee postioning the Linemen together. Sonic signaled, the ball is snapped then the ball was kicked and the field goal is good. The whistle blew.

Announcer: Ball kicked by #11 Tad Hawthrone and the kick is good, Sunset Crest Dinos-7, Gardena Panthers-0.

Spitfire: Alright girls, its kickoff again, lets go!

Sonic couldn't help, but laugh at the Gardena coach who is yelling at his players for screwing up. The ball is kicked and the Panther KR ran again until he was taken down by Gilda again on the 30 yard line opposite of the End Zone. The whistle blew.

Announcer: The Panthers once again take over the Offense. 10 yards to go 1st down.

Soarin: Alright Blade sack that QB again alright.

Blade nodded and was positioning himeself. The Offense was now keeping an eye on Blade. The ball was snapped, the QB took a step back, until he is sacked by Unknown, who blitz. The whistle blew.

Announcer: #11 of the Panthers sacked by #13 Unknown, lost couple yards, 15 yards to go, 2nd down.

Soarin: Good job defense, keep it up!

X

During the 2nd half of the Quarter the Dinos scored 38 points with the Panthers scoring 14 points. it was already the 4th Quarter, 25 seconds on the clock, in the 20 yard line, with Rare Mind telling the play to the Offense. They Formate to Shotgun. The whistle blew.

Rare Mind: Down... Set... GO!

The ball is snapped, Rare Mind took a steps back, then throws the ball to Gilda, who then lands on the End Zone. The whistle blew.

Announcer: The game is over and touchdown Sunset Crest Dinos, the results is Sunset Crest Dinos-44, Gardena Panthers-14, the Dinos win.

The team lined up on the 50 yard and were having five with the Panthers while saying good game to them, then the team went into the locker room. The coachs came in.

Ly: Alright listen up, we all know who the winning goes... RARE MIND and BLADE!.

The team clapped and patted the two in the back. Sonic came up to them.

Sonic: Rare Mind I have to admit, you did some good throwing yourself and you Blade, that was a tight stuff you did to them.

Rare Mind: Thanks man, I can't believe how much points we scored on them.

Blade: Yeah and how I keep sacking the QB like 20 times on the field.

With that Sonic invited Gilda and Lightning Dust to go eat with him and Dash at a new restaurant called Time Out. They were sitted and greeted with people who saw their game. Dash with Sonic, and Lightning Dust with Gilda.

Sonic: Man our 3rd win of the season, and only 7 more left.

Lightning Dust: Did you see how embaressed they were when they saw the score board.

Gilda: Yeah the Quarterback got sacked 20 times by Blade, that was hilareuous.

Dash: I heard the game of next week after is our rival school called Palisades and we are gonna play them in their Homecoming.

Gilda: Well lets make sure they lose at their Homecoming.

But little did they know that Sunset was glaring at them for what happened the afternoon and will be plotting revenge.

**Me: Okay 3 down 7 to go, who will reign victorious for the Football Championship. Review, PM, or Follow me.**


	14. The Game 4

**Me: Okay we are on the 4th game of the season, but I added something to resolve this problem and go on.**

**Glimpse: I hope for the best people.**

**Bronysonicfan: Man we at the 4th game?**

**Me: i present to you the Narbonne Gauchos.**

- Sondash: Return -

It was full moon Thursday night and everything seems okay until a shadow was walking to Margaret's door and knocked. The door was opened, and Margaret was still bruised up on the face for what happened last time. Who was staring at is none other then Sunset Shimmer.

Margaret: What?

Sunset: Are you Rainbow Dash's step-mom?

Margaret: I was until that boy of hers came and attack me.

Sunset: Oh isn't it that boy happened to be Sonic?

Margaret: What is it that want, huh?

Sunset: Look you and I both wanted something, right?

Margaret: What?

Sunset: Dash and Sonic joined football and I want you to do something about getting rid of Dash.

Margaret: Like how?

Sunset: I heard you shot Sonic with a gun, why don't you use it again?

Margaret: What are you saying?

Sunset: I want you to kill Dash, so I could have Sonic to myself, is that a deal?

With that Sunset walks away with Margaret thinking to herself, but little did Sunset know that Unknown was hiding in the bushes and he heard what they were planning and was shocked.

Unknown: Oh no I've got to tell Sonic and Dash.

He ran off into the night and into the streets of Sunset Crest ave.

X

On Friday again which is another game day and of course it is another home game against Narbonne Gauchos. Sonic and Dash were walking until they heard a yell, they turned around and saw Unknown running to them.

Sonic: Whoa easy man whats the rush?

Unknown: _"Pant"_ Sunset went to your step mom's house and she wanted her to kill you.

Dash: What?!

Unknown: Its true I was walking until I saw Sunset went and knock on her door and wanted her to use the gun that shot you Sonic.

Sonic: Thats horrible, what are we gonna do?

Unknown: I talked to principal Celestia about and seemed concerned about it and wanted extra security at the game.

Dash: Alright I think it will help... I hope.

X

**Game 4: Sunset Crest Dinos vs Narbonne Gauchos**

Outside of the game was a figure in a coat holding something in the pocket, until pulled it up to be a... Gun. As it entered to the bleachers to the right...

In the locker room, the team and coaches were informed by Unknown of whats gonna be happening in the game. Coach Ly stood up and said.

Ly: Alright we will worry about that later, but for now we have to focus on this game, Narbonne is also undefeated like us, so lets undo that and they have a loss against who?

The team stood up: **SUNSET CREST DINOS!**

Dash was worried at first until it is time to conquer the fear and win for the team. The team then went out of the gym to field. With the right bleachers crowd going wild.

(Welcome to The Jungle - Gun n'Roses plays on the field)

The team once again did strecthes, indies, and the coin toss once again on the 50 yard line.

Announcer: Okay on the Gauchos side, we have #17 Tony, #36 John, #54 Grant, #72 Colin, on the Dinos side we have #5 Sonic, #89 Rainbow Dash, #44 Gilda, #26 Lightning Dust.

The coin toss is... Sunset Crest Dinos will be receiving on the Kickoff to start for tonight. The ball is kicked, with sonic catching the ball and running out in the field, with a Gaucho tackling him at the 45 yard line of the End Zone. the whistle blew.

Announcer: Sunset Crest will be taking over the offense, 10 yards to go, 1st down.

Sonic then tells the team the play then they formate to Shotgun formation. The whistle blew.

Sonic: Down... Set... GO!

The ball is snapped, Sonic took steps back then throws the ball to Dash who then ran to the End Zone scoring a touchdown, with the right bleachers crowd cheering and the whistle blew.

Announcer: Touchdown Sunset Crest Dinos, carried by #89 Rainbow Dash.

The coach wanted 2 point conversion. Sonic told the play and they formate to Shotgun. The Whistle Blew.

Sonic: Down... Set... GO!

The ball is snapped. Sonic handed the ball to Lightning Dust, but however she was tackled down more quicker, then the whiste blew.

Announcer: 2 point conversion unsuccessful, Sunset Crest-6, Narbonne Gauchos-0.

Kickoff is starting with their kicker Tad. The whistle blew then the ball was kicked with a KR Gaucho running the ball unti he was tackled down by Lightning Dust at the 20 yard line opposite of the End Zone.

Announcer: Narbonne will be taking the field as Offense.

Soarin: Okay Defense lets show them how its done.

Soarin signaled a play, then they positioned themselves. The whistle blew, the ball is snapped, the quarterback then took a step back until he was sacked by Blade, the whistle blew.

Announcer: #12 of the Gauchos, was sacked by #52 Blade, lost some yards there, 20 yards to go, 2nd down.

Soarin: Good job blade that is showing them.

Soarin signaled a play, they positioned themselves again. The whistle blew, then the ball is snapped, the QB Gaucho handed the ball to the RB, who was running until tackled down by Unknown. The whistle blew.

Announcer: Ball handed off to #28 of the Gauchos, 13 yards to go, 3rd down.

Soarin signaled a last play before Punt Return, they formationed themselves for this last one. The whistle blew, the ball is snapped, the Qb Gaucho took a step back, but sacked again by Whistle Blew.

Announcer: #12 of the Gauchos was sacked again by #52 Blade, 16 yards to go, 4th down.

Spitfire: Punt Return ladies, go!

The girls were positioning themselves but the Dlinemen remained with Sonic the PR. The ball is snapped , the ball is kicked with Sonic running with the ball until tackled down by a Gaucho player in the 20 yard line. The whistle blew.

Announcer: The Dinos will be taking the field as Offense...

X

It was the 4th quarter 23 seconds left on the clock, both sides are tied, with the Dinos on the 20 yard line, 4th down. Coach Ly wanted a yard long Field Goal. The Linemen positioned themselves, Sonic took a knee, with Tad ready for the ball to be kicked. The whistle blew, Sonic siganled the ball is snapped then Tad kicked the with... a Successful Field Goal, with the right crowd bleachers going real wild.

Announcer: The kick is good, Sunset Crest Dinos-9, Narbonne Gauchos-6, The game belongs to the Dinos, and have a great night.

After the good game thing with the opposing team. The strange figure was coming down with the gun in hand, then jumped over the rails heading to... Dash, it then takes out the gun with Unknown quickly reacting and yell.

Unknown: GUN, GET DOWN!

A sound was heard and before you even knew a Gaucho player was shot in the arm, with everybody in the field panicking and running for their lives, but before the figure could do anything it was tackled down by Blade, the gun flew out of its hand, Rare Mind kicked the gun to Unknown, who then was holding on to it, with the Police arriving and arresting the figure. Sunset witnessing the act, decide to do one last ditch, She went and fight Unknown for the gun with him pulling the trigger and firing bullets in the air, with each is clicked, Sunset then kicked Unknown in the stomach and is pointing the gun to Dash.

Sonic: Sunset you taking this too far. "Goes to Dash and embraces her"

Sunset: Sorry Sonic, but this is a last goodbye to poor Rainbow Dash.

Dash closed her eyes, readying for death until... Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see that the gun is out of bullets, before she even knew it Sunset was also tackled down by the police and shackled behind her hands. Principal Celestia comes in.

Celestia: Sunset shimmer you are here by expelled from Sunset Crest High School, get her outta here.

The police then unmasked the figure who is revealed to be... Margaret. Dash was shocked to see this and even speechless about it.

Dash: You tried to kill me again, but it seems you failed again.

Margaret: I will hunt you down Dash.

Dash: Like that is scarying me, I will be prepared to take you down and besides with a football player shot, I doubt you will be getting out anytime soon, buh bye now.

The police proceed to take Sunset and Margaret into the car and driving away. The team walked to the locker with Narbonne already gone and the player who was shot went to the hospital.

After getting dress Sonic came out to see Dash leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and smiling.

Dash: I've been waiting for you.

Sonic: Man what a crazy night we have.

Before he could say another word, Sonic felt lips being pressed against a certain girl, who happens to be Dash. Sonic and Dash were blushing strawberry red.

Dash: That was for protecting me, you would've been taking another bullet again.

Sonic: You know what can I say I die hard.

The two of them then wander into the quiet night streets of Sunset Crest ave. Dash felt she was truly free from her binding and was now in a loving embrace to the person she loved...

**Me: Okay that was an intense thing well the next team is Palisade Dolphins their rival and at their Homecoming (Palisades). Please PM, Fave, or Follow.**


	15. The Game 5

**Me: Okay at last an away game for the Dinos.**

**Mistythehedgehog: Thanks for putting me in man.**

**Bronysonicfan: Finally an away game for once.**

**Me: I present to you the Palisade Dolphins.**

- Sondash: Return -

It was a warm Saturday morning, Dash was waking up only to find Sonic wasn't in the bed with, and to add it was Dash feeling sore for what she and Sonic did in the bed last night. (Me: Yup hehe.) Dash then went downstairs to find Sonic making breakfast. Sonic looked up.

Sonic: Morning Dashie.

Dash: Morning Sonikku.

Sonic was already finished cooking as him and Dash got their plates and sitting at the couch, Sonic turned on the TV and the news came up. The announcer spoke up.

News Announcer: This just in, a report show that a shooting has happened at a friday night high school football game at Sunset Crest High School. The figure was revealed to be Margaret who was step mom of a girl name Rainbow Dash, who was abused by her, she is currently locked up at a prison on an island. Another person would be a girl named Sunset Shimmer who tried to kill Rainbow Dash with the gun that Margaret was using by fighting a player for it, but it was empty, she got expelled and is sent to a juvenile Detention center. That concludes this reports.

Sonic: Man still that was a crazy night.

Dash: _"giggles" _Tell me about it.

Sonic: You know I can't believe we did that THING last night after the game.

Dash: Well I still feel sore because you didn't went easy on me on our first time.

Sonic: Sorry about that.

Dash: Its alright, I mean hey its Saturday, so lets have some fun.

The two of them then spend their weekend together until it was that time of the week for another football game, but before that something happened at thursdays practice. The team finished their practice with their coach explaining them something.

Ly: Okay so um, remember to come to lunch for a special meal for you guys, and I like to introduce another player on the team, here Misty our Cornerback for these 6 games.

A girl then came up and was greeting everybody.

Misty: Hi everybody, can't wait to play for this team.

Ly: With that being said everybody get a break and get dress and also get ready for this rival and Homecoming game at Palisades.

X

At Friday afternoon, classmates were greeting the couple for a bravery and a thanks for getting Sunset expelled, then they met up with Gilda and Lightning Dust on their way to lunch.

Gilda: Whats up you two it seem like you're getting pretty popular since last Friday.

Lightning Dust: To think Sunset got expelled and is in a juvenile detention center on an island like where your step-mom is locked up.

Dash: Yeah now that problem is over, I could rest in peace.

The four walked to lunch and the students let them cut in line as if recognizing them for what happened last friday. They got some seats and Gilda spoke up.

Gilda: Hey you know what I heard Sonic.

Sonic: What?

Gilda: I heard Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver are dating too.

Sonic: Really who are they?

Gilda: Well Tails to Twilight, Knuckles to Applejack, Shadow to Pinkie Pie, and Silver to Trixie.

Sonic: Well thats great for them, I have Dash with me.

Lightning Dust: I guess we are taking on our school rival called Palisades at their Homecoming game.

Gilda: Well lets hope we win at their homecoming.

Dash: The game after this is our Homecoming against Fairfax, and speaking of that I heard people are running for Homecoming King and Queen.

The four were then continuing their conversation, until they met back at the locker room to get their equipment.

X

**Game 5: At Palisade Dolphins (Rival and Homecoming) vs Sunset Crest Dinos**

During the bus drive to Palisades, Gilda also wanted to mention about Palisades.

Gilda: I heard they have some rich snobs students who just like to insult other schools especially us Dinos.

Lightning Dust: Well lets show them Dolphins some respect to us.

The bus then arrived at the football field, with Palisades students staring at them as each player enter out of the bus. They did see Homecoming decorations on the right bleachers. The team then got padded up and waited until it was 5:00 PM then they went out to the field to do stretches, indies, and coin toss.

Announcer: Welcome to the homecoming game of the season, on the Dinos side, we have #5 Sonic, #89 Rainbow Dash, #44 Gilda, #26 Lightning Dust, then for the Dolphins, we have #27 Juan, #32 Clement, #64 Nathan, #80 Ryan.

The coin toss result is... Sunset Crest is receiving at Kickoff. The girls then positioned themselves and the whistle blew, then ball is kicked, with Sonic receiving the ball, then running the ball until he was taken down on the 45 yard line of the End Zone. The whistle blew.

Announcer: The Dinos will be taking over on the Offense, 10 yards to go, 1st down.

Sonic tells the Offense the play and they formate to Shotgun. The whistle blew.

Sonic: Down... Set... Go... GO!

The ball snapped, Sonic handed the ball to Lightning Dust who rushed throught the Defense, and was then tackled down on the 10 yard line. The whistle blew.

Announcer: Ball carried by #26 Lightning Dust, 10 yards to go, 1st down.

Sonic then tells the Offense a play again, and formate to Shotgun. The whistle blew.

Sonic: Down... _"Taps one foot back, then Dash ran to Sonic."_... Set... GO!

The ball snapped, then Sonic handed the ball to Dash who then proceeds to run into the End Zone. The whistle blew and the left bleachers crowd going wild.

Announcer: Touchdown Sunset Crest Dinos.

Coach Ly wanted a 2 point conversion, so Sonic then tells the Offense another play and they formate. The whistle blew.

Sonic: Down... Set...GO!

The ball snapped, Sonic faked hand it to Lightning Dust, then ran to the End Zone. The whistle blew.

Announcer: 2 point conversion on Quarterback Keeper successful, Palisade Dolphins-0, Sunset Crest Dinos-8.

Spitfire: Alright ladies its Kickoff time.

The girls positioned themselves readying the kick, the whistle blew. The ball is kicked with a Palisade player receiving the ball and running with until Gilda took him down on the 35 yard line opposite of the End Zone. The whistle blew.

Announcer: The Dolphins will take the field as Offense, 10 yards to go, 1st down.

Soarin: Alright Misty, lets see what you got now come on!

Soarin signaled a play, then the Defense positioned themselves. The whistle blew, then the ball snapped, the Dolphin QB took a step back until Blade was rushing in, about to be sacked, the QB throws the ball to... Misty. Misty then ran with the ball and into the End Zone, the left bleachers crowd went wild again. The whistle blew.

Announcer: Ball intercepted by #77 Misty, and we have a Touchdown Sunset Crest Dinos.

Coach then wanted another 2 point conversion. Sonic then tells the Offense a play, and formate. The whistle blew.

Sonic: Down... Set... GO!

The ball snapped, Sonic handed the ball to Lightning Dust, who pushed throught the Defense and manage to land on the End Zone. The whistle blew.

Announcer: 2 point conversion successful, Palisade Dolphins-0, Sunset Crest Dinos-16.

X

At the 4th Quarter, on 20 seconds on the clock, and the scores show Palisades-22, Sunset Crest-24, with the Dinos having the ball. Rare Mind tells the Offense a play and they formate. The whistle blew.

Rare Mind: Down... Set... GO!

The ball snapped and Rare Mind took a knee to end the game, the whistle blew.

Announcer: That concludes this Homecoming game with the Dolphins with 22, while the Dinos with 24.

The teams place out their hands to pat each other and saying good game, then the Dinos took off their pads and heading off into the bus.

X

That same night Dash was at Twilight's house with Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. The 4 of them were conversating each other until Twilight brought up a subject.

Twilight: Did you girls know that the Homecoming dance is coming up, after the game against Fairfax.

Applejack: Dang right, Knuckles has already asked me out.

Pinkie Pie: Me too, Shadow had the guts to ask me out.

Twilight was a bit sad, with Dash pointing that out.

Dash: Let me guess Twilight, Tails hasn't ask you out yet.

Twilight: _"sigh" _No he hasn't yet.

Dash: Well Sonic has already asked me after our game tonight. But I have a feeling Tails will ask you out, you gotta trust.

Twilight: I guess you're right Rainbow, I'll wait.

X

At Sonic's house was Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow with Sonic and they were conversating too.

Sonic: So all of you asked any girl for the Homecoming Dance?

Knuckles: I asked Applejack and she said yes.

Shadow: Well I wasn't going til Pinkie came and changed me.

Silver: I going with Trixie to the dance.

Tails was looking down, with Sonic noticing and nudged.

Sonic: Whats wrong buddy?

Tails: Its... just I haven't got the guts to ask Twilight out to the Homecoming Dance.

Sonic: Buddy I know you could do this, follow your heart dude.

Tails: I guess you're right Sonic, I will ask Twilight tomorrow at the park, anyway I have to get going alot of school homework I have.

Sonic: Homework for the weekend?

Tails: Yeah, okay see ya Sonic.

With that the others left Sonic's house to get ready for the Homecoming Dance. Dash arrives on the scene and kisses Sonic in the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sonic: Hey Dashie how is Twilight and the others?

Dash: Oh we were talking about the Homecoming Dance.

Sonic: Sweet I was talking with the guys on that too and Tails is gonna try to ask Twilight out tomorrow at the park.

Dash: That great, and lets hope we win on our Homecoming to make a bit more happiness.

Sonic and Dash then went inside to watch a movie, and were thinking that they will be getting ready to for Fairfax Homecoming game...

**Me: 5th win and the next game is a Homecoming game against Fairfax. Please PM, Follow, or Fav.**


	16. The Game 6 and Homecoming Dance

**Me: Okay the 6th and a Homecoming Game.**

**Theawesomecooljay: Man another game for the Dinos.**

**Glimpse: It seems you used another idea from a story.**

**Unknown: I will not want to lose Homecoming.**

**Me: Ladies and gentlemen the Fairfax Lions and Dance.**

- Sondash: Return -

On Thursday evening, the Dinos Football team were just wrapping up with a few plays for the Offense, and after a while it was time for a break. Then coach Ly spoke up.

Ly: Alright listen up, tomorrow is our Homecoming game against Fairfax, so get out there and try your best to not lose on Homecoming, you understand?

Team: Yes, sir!

Ly: Alright lets get a break then meet me at the locker room to get your jerseys and lets win.

X

On that same evening Dash went to Twilight's house because she called Dash for an "important" thing she want to discuss for her. Dash knocks on the door, and it opens to show a happy Twilight welcoming her in.

Dash: Wow why so happy Twilight?

Twilight: Tails has asked me out to the Homecoming Dance!

Dash: Thats great, Twilight.

Twilight: Thanks, and I forgot to tell you I'm running for Homecoming Queen.

Dash: Seriously?

Twilight: Yeah, so I'm getting ready for the dance I'm so excited.

Dash: Thats wonderful, I'll be on my way now back to Sonic, later.

Dash walks out of the door, and as she was walking, she saw Blade with a particular girl whom she recognized as one the cheerleaders in the squad, as she was thinking, she then said to her mind _"Ensis"_ With that Dash continues to walk back to Sonic's House.

X

At Sonic's house is Tails who was just more excited with Sonic questioning.

Sonic: Man buddy I never seen you this happy.

Tails: Its because I finally asked Twilight to Homecoming and she said yes.

Sonic: Thats awesome man.

Tails: Okay I gotta get going, I'm gonna get ready now, so see ya at the Homecoming game.

Tails then walks out of the house, with Dash coming in after Tails walked out and kissing Sonic in the lips.

Sonic: Man Tails is so happy as before.

Dash: Tell me about Twilight was so happy too.

Sonic: Well I guess we got to get ready for Homecoming.

Dash: Yup.

X

On a Friday Afternoon, people put up posters of the Homecoming game and dance. Dash went out from the school to the gym where surprisingly the people decorating was Pinkie Pie and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Scootaloo stop what she was doing and hugged Dash.

Scootaloo: Its so nice to see you Rainbow Dash.

Dash: You too squirt.

Pinkie: Hey Dash I heard Tails is running for Homecoming King.

Dash: Wow that is surprising.

Scootaloo: Oh Dash I filmed all of the football games from the bleachers even the away games, and I'm selling them at the Student store for $5 each.

Dash: Its good to hear.

Apple Bloom: Oooh I'm so excited for the game and dance.

Sweetie Belle coming down from the ladder after putting up the sign.

Sweetie Belle: Me too!

Dash rolled her eyes and after a brief conversation, Dash heads back to the main school, hungry, but this time its a special lunch, as the coach host a special lunch thing as Dash enters the special room to see all her players there, especially Sonic, who was waving at her. Dash got her plate is being served by special people. On Dash's plate is Pasta, Pizza, and Breadsticks. Dash sat down where Sonic, Gilda, and Lightning Dust are at.

Gilda: Glad you could come, this food is great.

Lightning Dust: I know its so good.

Sonic: Man Homecoming is here for us.

Dash: I know.

Gilda: Well at least we are not gonna lose on our Homecoming

Dash: I hope.

X

**Game 6: Sunset Crest Dinos vs Fairfax Lions (Homecoming)**

At 4:30 the team was still in the locker room, all padded up and Sonic was conversating with Blade for Homecoming tomorrow.

Sonic: So you're taking a girl named Ensis?

Blade: Yeah she can be quite flirtious... in a dark way.

Sonic: So you, me, and Dash are the only players that are going to the Homecoming Dance.

Blade: It seems so.

The coach came in and the team stood up, then he spoke up.

Ly: Alright listen up its Homecoming, we better not lose, or there will be consequences after the game, so lets get out there and show the Lions what the Dinos could do on Homecoming night, lets go!

The team headed out to the field with the crowd on the right bleachers cheering, but the team can't help to notice the right bleachers are decorated for Homecoming.

(Eye of The Tiger - Survivor plays on the field)

The team did stretches, indies, and coin toss. The team went to the side line with Sonic, Dash, Gilda, and Lightning Dust went to the 50 yard line.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Homecoming game of Sunset Crest High School, on the Lion's side, we have #6 Alex, #44 Joey, #76 Joshua, #22 Scarlet, then for the Dino's, we have #5 Sonic, #89 Rainbow, #44 Gilda, #26 Lightning Dust.

The coin toss result is... Sunset Crest will be receiving on the Kickoff. The girls then postioned themselves readying for the ball. The whistle blew, then the ball is kicked, Sonic received it and started run forward, until he was taken down on the 35 yard line.

Announcer: The Dinos will take the field as Offense, 10 yards to go, 1st down.

Sonic tells the Offense a play and they formate to Shotgun. The whistle blew.

Sonic: Down... Set... GO!

The ball snapped, Sonic took a steps back and throws the ball to Rainbow Dash, who then ran 15 yards into the End Zone. The whistle blew, with the right crowd bleachers cheering.

Announcer: Touchdown Sunset Crest Dinos, carried out by #89 Rainbow Dash.

Coach Ly wanted a 2-point conversion, so Sonic tells the offense a play, and formate to Shotgun again. The whistle blew.

Sonic: Down... Set... GO!

The ball snapped, Sonic faked hand it to Lightning Dust and runs into the End Zone. The whistle blew.

Announcer: 2-point conversion successful, Sunset Crest Dinos-8, Fairfax Lions-0.

X

It was the 4th Quarter with a score for the Dinos-20, Lions-24 with 75 yards for the Dino's Offense, The Lions thought they were gonna beat the Dinos until Coach Ly called out Rare Mind and Sonic.

Ly: Rare Mind and Sonic, are ready for this last play.

RM & Sonic: Yes Sir.

Ly: Okay Fake 23 blast, with a back side reverse.

Sonic became a WR with Rare Mind as QB, Rare Mind signal if he is ready, Sonic nodded. The whistle blew.

Rare Mind: Down... Set... GO!

The ball is snapped, Rare Mind handed the ball to Lightning Dust, who then hands the ball to Sonic, he ran fast with Gilda and Dash protecting him from the Defense, until finally ran to the End Zone before the time ran out. The whistle blew, the right bleachers crowd went wild.

Announcer: Touchdown Sunset Crest Dinos, carried out by #5 Sonic and with the score Sunset Crest Dinos-26, Fairfax Lions-24, the game goes to the Dinos for the Homecoming, and have a good night.

The team was happy they won on their Homecoming game against the Lions who then were disappointed they lost, but kept a smile on their face after saying good game...

X

It was Saturday Evening and the Homecoming Dance is starting, we now see Sonic at his house all ready in a nice suit.

Sonic: Dash come on we are almost late for the dance.

Dash: Just wait you can't rush a lady you know.

Dash then comes down stairs wearing her dress that she wore in the Fall Dance. Sonic then puts out his hand.

Sonic: May I?

Dash: Please. _"Puts a hand on his hand"._

The two then went to Sonic's Car and they proceed to go to the Dance.

X

At the dance comes with Tails+Twilight, Knuckles+Applejack, Shadow+Pinkie Pie, Silver+Trixie, Twilight was growing impatient for Sonic and Dash to show up.

Twilight: Where is Sonic and Dash?

Tails: I bet they are coming a bit late.

And before you even knew it, they heard a car coming to the gym, and it happens to be Sonic and Dash coming out.

Twilight: What took you so long?

Sonic: Sorry it appears we have to blame a certain someone for making us late. _"Looks at Dash"_

Dash: Hey you can't just rush a lady like this. _"Punches Sonic in the shoulder and giggles."_

The five couple enter to see Blade with Ensis and other students they haven't seen at school, with Vinyl Scratch as the DJ of the Dance. The girls were seated and Dash was searching for Fluttershy and Rarity.

Dash: Hey where is Fluttershy and Rarity?

Pinkie: Oh they are coming just that they coming late after you.

Dash: Oooh.

Vinyl Scratch: Alright dancer it is time to get your groove on!

Dash got up and is soon dancing with Sonic as he shows off his break dancing to the entire gym. People were cheering for Sonic. Dash then noticed that Fluttershy and Rarity had arrived, with their dates. Fluttershy+Jay, Rarity+Spike (Grown Up). It was then time that a love song is to come in by Vinyl Scratch. Sonic and Dash were dancing while holding each other as well as the others. Dash closed her eyes and place her head on Sonic's chest.

Dash: _"Man how could this night be anymore better?"_

Until suddenly an explosion happened. The students turned to see a pink girl in a black dress and a hammer in her hand, only Sonic could know one person. Amy Rose...

Sonic: Amy what are you doing here?

Amy: Oh my sweet Sonic I was gonna ask you to be my boyfriend, but it looks like SHE got to you first!

Dash: What are you doing Amy?

Amy ignore Dash said: Oh Sonic you and me were always ment to be together, and I am here to solve this problem, by getting rid of "Rainbow Dash".

Amy was rushing at Dash with her Piko Hammer, Dash avoided it and punched Amy in the stomach, then went behind Sonic. Amy then got up and was staring at Dash with a look saying "I'm gonna kill you", she then was running toward Dash, with her closing her eyes readying herself. Sonic then thought enough was enough, he then uses his speed to let Amy's guard down and swipe the hammer away from her. Sonic then knows what he has to do. He lifts the hammer with Amy on the floor.

Sonic: Sorry Amy hope you will forgive me.

Sonic swings the hammer down, thus knocking Amy out unconcious. Sonic drops the hammer and goes to Dash and embraces her with tears pouring down from Dash's face. She then wipe those tears away and looks up.

Dash: Thanks Sonikku.

Sonic: You are welcome Dashie.

The students came out and the dance was on once more. That night the police came again and arrested Amy for property damage and assaulting a student.

Dash was sitting down with the other girls sitting down as well. Dash spoke up.

Dash: Man another crazy night once more who could be next?

Twilight: I'm not sure.

Dash: And also why did you girls didn't help me and Sonic out against Amy?

Rarity: It was a situation that got us unprepared.

Dash: Well you could've at least helped I was gonna get killed if it weren't for Sonic!

Fluttershy: We're sorry Dash.

Dash: Ah why am saying this everything okay and alright girls.

Principal Celestia: Ladies and Gentlemen we going finding out who is our Homecoming King and Queen.

Everybody then surround the made stage to find out the King and Queen. Vice-principal Luna comes on stage with a box of votes. Celestia took out a paper and announced.

Celestia: For Homecoming King we have... is TAILS!

The crowd claps for Tails as he is walking up stage and is given a crown. Celestia takes out another result for the queen.

Celestia: For Homecoming Queen we have is... TWILIGHT!

The girls clapped for Twilight who was given a tiara. Tails and Twilight held hands and waves.

Celestia: I will announce these two as our Homecoming King and Queen.

The dance continues and Sonic went to Blade and taps on on his shoulders. Blade turned around and greeted Sonic.

Sonic: Whats up dude.

Blade: I told ya I was coming with a date and here she is.

Ensis: Hi there Sonic.

Sonic: Man did you saw what I did?

Blade: Yeah I did and I can't believe she crashed at the dance.

Sonic: Anyway see ya I'm going home its a long night.

Blade: Alright man see ya at practice on Monday.

Meanwhile Dash was talking to Twilight on something.

Dash: Congradulations Twilight.

Twilight: Thanks and sorry for not helping you back there.

Dash: Nah its alright, anyway I'm going back home with Sonic, see ya on Monday. _"Hugs Twilight"_

Dash was then treated to a Sonic waiting outside, Dash smiled.

Sonic: Come on lets go.

Dash: Lets go. _"Jumps and Sonic lifts her bridal style back home."_

With that Sonic and Dash wander back into the streets of Sunset ave. Once again conquering a problem... For now.

**Me: Okay so we moving on to an away game next chapter. Please Pm, Review, or Follow.**


	17. The Game 7 and Sun n' Fun

**Me: Okay we are at the 7th game of the season and each will unfold an event that will happened.**

**Glimpse: Man its getting better as it goes on.**

**Unknown: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Bronysonicfan: Well keep it coming.**

**Me: I present to you Crenshaw Cougars.**

* * *

- Sondash: Return -

On a beautiful Saturday in the park, Sonic and Rainbow Dash are having a picnic next to the pond, seeing the lushious park in beauty. Sonic had his chili dog while Dash had her sandwich. The two were laughing and talking. All of a sudden a bike rider accidently crashed into their picnic interrupting of what Dash was gonna say. They cleaning up and the rider apologize for what he did.

X

**Game 7: At Crenshaw Cougars vs. Sunset Crest Dinos**

It was another friday afternoon, the team is getting ready for another game but its away. The team has all their pads and are on the bus. The bus then arrives to Crenshaw High School. The team is now waiting for the game to start, the players were conversating.

Sonic: So, um you have a dragon transformation at full moon?

Rare Mind: Yep, but I have control of it.

Blade: I heard Crenshaw is another good team to face.

Sonic: Yeah it does, but lets see tonight.

The time was then for the game to start. The team started doing strecthes, indies and the coin toss. The captains walked to the 50 yardline.

Announcer: Welcome everybody, for the Dinos, #5 Sonic, #89 Rainbow Dash, #44 Gilda, #26 Lightning Dust, and for the Cougars, we have #6 Stan, #24 Kyle, #72 Eric, #4 Kenny.

The coin toss result is... Crenshaw will be receiving at kickoff. The Dinos positioned themselves for the kick. The whistle blew, then the ball is kicked. The Cougar then ran until he was brought down by Gilda on the 20 yard line opposite of the End Zone. The whistle blew.

Announcer: The Cougars will take field as Offense, 10 yards to go, 1st down.

Soarin then signaled a play then the Defense formate. The whistle blew and the ball snapped, the Cougar Qb took a steps back until he was suddenly sacked by Blade. The whistle blew.

Announcer: #11 Craig of the Cougars sacked by #52 Blade, lost a couple of yards there, 20 yards to go 2nd down.

Soarin: That is whats showing them Defense.

Soarin then siganled another play and they formate again the whistle blew. The ball was then snapped, and the Cougar QB handed the ball to the RB, who then proceeds to run until brought down by Unknown. The whistle blew.

Announcer: Ball carried by #3 Clyde, brought down by #13 Unknown, gains 5 yards, 15 yards to go 3rd down.

Soarin signaled a last defense play before Punt Return, and they formate, the whistle blew. The ball snapped, the Cougar QB took a step back until he was once again sacked by Blade and fumbled the football, with Unknown picking it up and running to the End Zone. The whistle blew, with the Left bleachers crowd making noise.

Announcer: Fumble on the play, and Touchdown Sunset Crest Dinos, with Crenshaw Cougars-0, Sunset Crest Dinos-6.

Coach Ly wanted a Field Goal. Sonic took knee while Tad positioned himself for the kick, the whistle blew. The ball is snapped and kicked with a result... its good.

Announcer: The kick is good, with the Cougars-0, Dinos-7.

X

It was the 4th quarter, with the scoreboard for the Crenshaw Cougars-7, Sunset Crest Dinos-14, with the Dinos having the ball. Rare Mind tells the Offense and they formate. The whistle blew.

Rare Mind: Down... Set... GO!

The ball snapped and Rare Mind took a knee to end the game already. The whistle blew.

Announcer: That concludes the game with the Sunset Crest Dinos as the winner.

The team then went to the bus heading back to the school. Dash was a little tired and rested her head on Sonic's shoulder, with him stroking her rainbow hair causing her to smile with her eyes closed, feeling the night breeze. Misty behind them was happy to see them like that after some events that happened ago.

X

On another Saturday Afternoon, Sonic and Dash went to the beach with their friends. When they arrivaled it was a nice and quiet area for them to set up their stuff. The boys were then setting up the stuff while the girls are getting dress to their swimsuit. The boys started conversating.

Sonic: So Tails hows Twilight doing?

Tails: Oh it was great, I finally had the guts to ask her on a date and it went well.

Knuckles: Well it went well for with me and Applejack.

Silver: Well you don't have to ask me about what me and Trixie did.

Shadow didn't say anything and rolled his eyes and continues to set up the stuff. Meanwhile the girls were also conversating on their relationship with the guys in the dressing rooms.

Twilight: Me and Tails had a wonderful date last weekend after the Dance.

Applejack: Well me and Knuckles had a dang'h great time with each other.

Dash: Well that is great for you.

Trixie and Pinkie were finished dressing into their swimsuit and got their towels. Trixie was wearing a light purple bikini, while Pinkie was wearing a cyan bikini. The two then headed out.

Dash: Hey Fluttershy hows Jay doing?

Fluttershy: Oh um it was great for me.

As soon as she said that Rarity was finished and she is wearing a purple bikini. Rarity then went out as well. The girls then finished dressing and headed out to the sandy beach.

The group did volleyball with on the Blue side is Sonic,Dash,Twilight,Tails,Knuckles,and Applejack, on the Red side is Pinkie,Shadow,Silver,Trixie,Fluttershy, and Rarity. Sonic starts by hitting the ball while it is being hit back. Sonic did a hard smack and the red side got out of the way.

Pinkie: Hey that was uncalled for.

Sonic: Ha 1 point for us, lets see what you guys can do.

Shadow: We'll see for ourselves faker. _"Smirks"_

Shadow throws the ball up high covering the sun...

X

For the rest of the afternoon the group did other activites and ate some delicious food while they were at it. Until it was 4:00 P.M. That they have to pack up and leave.

Twilight: Well Dash it was fun, but me and Tails have to do a Science project together.

Dash: Okay see ya Guys.

The others were gone one by one with Sonic and Dash being the last ones to leave. Dash was then forgetting something.

Dash: Sonic I left my headband again.

Sonic: Man this is the 2nd time it happened.

Dash then head back and got her headband and headed back, but little did she know that a robot eye from the water. Behind those eyes lies a rounded man with a long mustaches smiling evilly, maybe planning something on them.

?: Hmm I'll find a way to finally beat Sonic once and for all. _"evil laugh"_

* * *

**Me: Alright next weekend I'm off to Vegas, so stay tuned for the 8th game against Venice. Please PM, Follow, or better yet Fave.**


End file.
